Life in LA
by kallmecrazy
Summary: Nessie starts a new life in LA ... Jacob is not interested in any girls ... what happens when the two meet ? - all human - Cheesy -
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, welcome to my new story, hope you enjoy it

* * *

Coffee

**NPOV**

I smiled as I finished unpacking the last of my moving boxes.

Here I am sitting in my new living room floor, thinking about how my life changed so much last month. I just graduated from university last June and in a split second; I found my self packing my things. I went from an average, twenty four-year-old woman who lived with her parents, to one who lived in the most beautiful neighborhood in the heart of L.A.

It only started as a day dream, at my graduation party that my best friend, Angela, organized. I was just thinking how awesome it would be if I started my new life in my own house in a big city. Once I accidentally let it slip out, Chris wouldn't let me go. He promised me he'll make that dream come true. Two weeks after he came up to me and said he found me the perfect house in L.A. At first I thought he was kidding, it was too good to be true. He was the best older brother you could ever find. He was only one year older than me, and we were practically inseparable.

We planned a trip to L.A to check it out. I had only taken two steps into the house and knew it was the one. It was beautiful. Simple and Elegant.

Before I knew it, I was packing up and moving out of my parents' house. It was a bit freaky, leaving your parents and entering the real world for the first time. I know I'm too old to think that, but I have always been close to my parents. I cried so much when it was time to leave.

I sighed as I was brought back from my memories by the timer I put by the oven. I ran over and pulled the batch of cookies I made to reward my self after the long weeks of unpacking. I placed them in a plate, and went to snuggle up in my comfy couch.

Mmm... I absolutely love cooking, and experimenting with foods. My dad always said I should open a restaurant, but I didn't want to, I don't like cooking under pressure, I only do it for fun with my family and friends.

After a couple of cookies I took the plate and walked over to the shelves to organize my pictures.

I smiled as I looked at one of me and Angela, she and I had been best friends since I could remember. I'm not much of a shopaholic, but together, Angela and I are unstoppable. Here, we were in the shoe section. I adored shoes, everything from flats to stilettos. I have a shoe collection of every type of shoe you could think of.

The picture was obviously taken by Chris. He and Angela are the cutest couple ever. One time I was at a slumber party at her house, and Chris got to pick me up the next morning. It's not like they hadn't seen each other before, but later when I asked him, he said it had something to do with how she looked in her PJ's and no make up. Once they laid eyes on each other that day, bada-bing-bada-boom. Two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly.

At first it was awkward, because Chris hung around us like a love sick puppy. But then they started going out. Their relationship went on for I don't know how long, but last year he finally asked the question. My mom argued that he was too young to get married, but you can't deny their love for each other. In fact next week was their one year anniversary. I reminded my self to buy them a little something on my shopping trip tomorrow.

I heard the phone ring and walked over to answer it. I tried to stifle my laugh as I read the collar ID. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall call.

"Hey, Chris," I answered.

"Hey, Nessie, Watcha doing?" he replied.

"Oh nothing, I just finished unpacking my things."

"Oh cool. Hey, sorry I never called for a long time; I was kind of busy,"

I laughed, "Chris! It's been, what, more than 24 hours? How could you?" I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. We talked for another half hour, about nothing in particular.

"So, we're still on for this weekend night?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay, see you later."

"'Kay, bye."

"Chris!" I heard Angela shout as I was about to put the phone down. "Chris! You're about to close with Nessie, and you didn't even give me a chance to talk?"

It sounded like she grabbed the phone from his hand, "Hi Nessie, hold on for just on sec."

"Chris, just go, now I'm mad at you" Angela said, with a failed attempt at muffling the phone.

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh don't sweetheart me,"

"I'm sorry," and then it sounded like they were kissing.

"Oh, come one guys, get a room. I'm right here!" I complained.

"Oh" Angela giggled, "okay Chris, You're forgiven, now go leave me alone with my girl."

"Hey, Angela!" I said.

"Hey, Nessie! Ohmygod I missed you so much. Why did u leave? You have to come back this instant." she said furiously.

"Or may be I don't have to come, may be you should run away and come live with me." I said mischievously.

"Oooh. What a good idea." she laughed. "So have you made lots of friends yet? I hope I'm not being replaced."

"Of course not, I can't replace my sister. I've only met this nice woman named Alice; she lives a couple houses away."

"Well I'm going to help, I'm going to come over there, and b-friend you with the best people. And may be even a new boyfriend...?"

"Oh don't start with that. You no I don't do relationships." Angela always tries to set me up with guys, but nothing seemed to work with me. I've only been in one relationship before. In grade eleven, but that only lasted a month, and I didn't even like him.

And then there was that guy, but no, I willed the memory to go away. But it was too late, everything came flooding back. I found out he'd been playing with me all those happy times, he dumped me for that bitch, watshername, Tanya. And of course I couldn't what happened not minutes after that.

"Oh well, May be you'll get lucky in the big city." Angela's voice brought me back to reality. "So have you finished unpacking?"

"Yeah, just before Chris called. I'm so glad too. I never knew it was this hard."

We talked for another half hour, and then Angela had to go.

"Okay bye, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay bye" I replied.

I grabbed my plate of cookies and headed off to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the small ray of sunshine that shone through the curtains. After my morning routine, I stoop in front of the mirror, as I thought about what to wear. After a couple minutes, I decided to go with dark jeans and a light purple t-shirt. Then I put on a pair of purple flats. Then I decided to leave my hair out in its natural curls. Simple, since it was just a normal shopping day.

I grabbed my bag and climbed down stairs to eat breakfast. At around noon I made it outside and went out to check the mall close to my house.

On my way there I bought a cup of coffee. I went into a clothing store and just wandered around, not looking for anything specific. Then as I turned around the corner, I hadn't noticed that there was a man standing there. I accidentally bumped into him. And of course my coffee had to spill over both our shirts. I inherited my clumsiness from my mother.

I started to apologize as I looked up. But that was a mistake. As soon as I looked into his eyes, I couldn't look away. He was so breathtakingly handsome.

"Its okay, no problem." he said, in a husky voice. Damn, this man was taking my breath away. But what am I thinking, crushing on a stranger I bumped into?

* * *

so, how do you like it ?

tell me what you think

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is another chapter

Enjoy

* * *

The question game

**JPOV**

"So… umm… okay so I'll see you later" I said awkwardly, as we stood on her front porch.

"Um, okay" she looked as if she wanted a goodnight kiss. But I certainly wasn't giving her one.

This was the stupidest blind date ever. It was all Alice's idea. She always sets me up with these random girls. But unfortunately, she was my younger sister, and I had to deal with her.

"Hey listen, I really enjoyed my time today, but I'm just not feeling it, may be we could be friends?" It sounded more like a question.

She looked like she was going to blow. "Fine Jacob! If you don't want to be with me, then I don't ever want to see you're face again." she said as she stormed inside and slammed the door in my face.

Ugh. I hate Alice. The date was so awkward. I don't think I even remember her name. Oh well, I couldn't care less about her.

I sighed as I walked up to Alice's car. She forced me to take her yellow Porsche, saying I had to look good in front of the girls. I drove over to her place to pick up my car. Who knows what could have happened to it. As I entered, the neighborhood, I noticed a car a few houses away. Hmm. Somebody must've moved in, because the house has been empty for a while now.

I got out of the car as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend of three years, walk out of the garage.

"Hey Jasper," I said.

"Hi Jake, so how was it?" he laughed.

"Oh don't even start."

"I swear man; no girl in this city impresses you."

"Whatever, hey did someone move into that house? I noticed the new car."

"Oh yeah, it's that new chick," he started to laugh again, "Hey, may be she'd the one for you. Alice told me she's single." he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Just give me my car back."

I drove home in a hurry, stripped down to my underwear, and dove into my bed, trying to block out the world.

The next morning I woke up at around 11:00 am.

I went downstairs and opened my fridge, but noticed that it was empty. Oh well. I made an easy peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I sat down and started eating- ugh, I spit it all out, it tasted disgusting, then I remembered that I hated peanut butter.

That's it; I've been putting off this trip to the grocery store for a couple weeks. But now I didn't have any food. I went upstairs and put on some clothes, and grab my keys. I drove over to the grocery store.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I managed to get a cart and collect some food. Then I drove off to a random clothes store, and just wandered around. After a couple of minutes I started to stare off into the distance.

Then all of a sudden I felt a figure bump into me, and my shirt start to heat up. I looked down and noticed a small woman covered in coffee, I glanced at my shirt and noticed that my shirt was also covered in coffee.

She looked up at me, and as soon as I looked into her eyes, and I couldn't look away. Beautiful. With her creamy skin and dark brunette hair. Hey, what am I thinking? I'm fantasizing about a stranger.

I didn't even realize that she was talking to me. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking,"

"Its okay, no problem." I cut her off, assuring her. "Hey, are you alright? Your shirt is soaked."

"Yeah it's alright, I'm fine-"

"No way," I cut her off, she was so beautiful, and I don't even know why I'm still talking to her. "I owe you a shirt,"

She blushed. Even more beautiful. "No, what are you talking about; I'm the one who spilled the coffee,"

"I won't take no for an answer, come on I'll buy both of us a shirt." I smiled, and pulled her over to the ladies section. "Pick anything you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, come one,"

She started to argue again but I talked her into it after five minutes. She stepped around until she found something; I grabbed another shirt for me and went to pay.

I led her to the change rooms and we changed. I came out and saw her sitting out on the bench in her new yellow shirt.

"You alright?" I asked, as I sat beside her.

"Yeah, you know you didn't have to do that." she said.

"I know, but I wanted to," I smiled as she blushed again. We sat in silence for a minute. Had I just done that? God, she must think I'm crazy.

"I'm Nessie by the way." she said, holding out her hand.

I smiled, "Hi, I'm Jacob, Jake if you want," as I shook her hand.

"Okay, well, you want to continue shopping together?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not," I said.

We continued to walk around, "You want to play the question game?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll go first. So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I just moved from San Francisco. My brother, Chris helped me move right after I finished university. I couldn't have done it without him."

"Well then, let me welcome you to LA." I smiled.

We continued to talk, learning more about each other. As we walked over to her car, I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't spend more time with her. Wait, did I see this car before?

"So, have you made any friends yet?"

"Only this girl named Alice, she lives a couple houses away from my new house. Besides you of course," she blushed, "that is if you want to be friends"

"Of course!" a little too excitedly.

But then I remembered what she said, "Did you say here name was Alice? Alice Black?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

I laughed, "I'm Jacob Black, her brother," Explains the car; it's the same one I saw yesterday night.

She smiled, "Small world."

We exchanged phone numbers, so we could meet again.

"Okay, so I'll, see you later."

"Alright, thanks for the shirt by the way," she blushed again as she remembered what happened.

I watched her drive away. Damn. This girl was so beautiful. I don't know what happened, but I found myself at ease with her. She made me feel complete. God, I have never thought these thoughts before. Could I be falling for this girl? But that's impossible. We just met a couple hours ago. But who cares. I know I have to see her again, and soon.

* * *

there you go

the second chapter

what do you think ?

PLEASE REVIEW

:D


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys

Im back with chapter 3 :)

ENJOY

* * *

Somebody pinch me

**NPOV**

OMYGOD

I smiled to my self as I drove away. Good thing there wasn't any traffic, because I was paying the least bit of attention to the outside world. That man was bringing up a side of me I didn't even know was there. I had only met him, but I knew I was smitten. My brain said this whole situation was impossible, but my heart said I had developed a little crush over the past couple hours.

When I arrived home, I unloaded the little things I bought and went inside. I went upstairs to wrap my present for Chris and Angela's anniversary. Good thing I bought it today, because tomorrow was Monday and I had to work, and I knew I would be busy the rest of the week, and wouldn't have time to buy it.

I was going over there this weekend, and I couldn't wait. I missed everyone like crazy.

After my mind was empty again, I started to day dream about Jake. He must have thought I was a stupid clumsy child. He surprised me by buying me a new shirt. He was really nice, and I still can't believe the courage it took me to ask him to continue shopping with me.

Thorough that question game, I learned a lot about him. But I was surprised that he was Alice's brother. That kind of sped up my heart.

I met Alice the day after I moved here; she seemed so nice, and high-spirited. We got talking, and we sort of clicked. I knew automatically that we would be great friends. But when she heard that I was single, she blew up, saying that someone as beautiful as me should have all the men of the world should be falling all around me. I had to laugh at that, because I knew that I was just a normal girl, nothing special. She said I had to meet her brother, and hinted that he was single. Now that I knew who her brother was...well my heart just couldn't slow down.

I spent another hour cooking a late lunch, since I was always so hungry.

The rest of the week passed by, as slowly as ever. I worked as a secretary for a hotel, owned by the Volturi brothers. It was kind of boring, since it was all desk work, and there didn't seem to be anything to do.

Friday night, I packed a small bag. Getting everything ready, because I was leaving first thing in the morning. I headed to bed early, and the next thing I knew, my alarm was ringing. I pushed myself off the bed and into my bathroom. After getting everything out into my car, I jumped into the driver's seat, and drove onto the highway.

I made it there in three hours, and as I made it into civilization, I relished in my old life. I made my way through all the familiar streets, and reached my parents' house. I knew they weren't expecting me for another two hours, which was what made the reunion that much better.

I stepped out of the car, and walked back up the porch steps, knowing exactly where the doorbell would be. I rang it and waited.

"I heard footsteps a moment later, and then my father swung the door open, looking quite grumpy. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. But when he laid eyes on me, his face lit up.

"Gee, dad, not exactly the greeting I would have wished for." I smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Nessie, god I've missed you so much,"

"Charlie, who is-" I heard my mom start, but she was cut off when she saw me, "Nessie!" she ran over, and hugged me as well."

"Hi, mom,"

"Ohmygod, where have you been? I missed you like crazy."

"Renee, I think our daughter needs to breathe," Charlie said, Renee pulled back and continued to gush over me.

"Ohmygod, we need to call Chris," she ran over to the phone, and called Chris and Angela over.

The rest of the day continued the same way. I hung around with all my old friends and family. Remembering all the fun times we used to have, just a few months back.

Sunday night, I said my goodbyes, and headed back to L.A. I arrived home, in three hours again, and I was exhausted by the time I headed uup the stairs and plopped my self into my bed.

I groaned as the alarm woke me up. I lifted my hand up to smash it away.

Ugh, it's still five. But I forced myself to get up, because I had to make it to work by six thirty, and I didn't want to be late on my first day.

I got dressed, but I didn't have time for breakfast, so I decided I decided grab something from outside.

Today was my first day as hostess of the hotel. I had been secretary for the past three weeks, but last week Aro called and said that he admired my organized work and said the hostess has been fired, for reasons I did not ask about, and now I took her place. I know, I thought it was pretty crazy too, but I didn't know what to do, so I 'went with the flow', as Chris said it.

As I entered the morning life of the hotel, I smelled the hot coffee and bagels and donuts that the employees bought as their late breakfast. I went to my new office and couldn't help but stare at the massive room. It was about twise the size of my bedroom. The theme was dark wood tiles, and black leather chairs and couches. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Then I heard a cough from behind my, "Hello Miss. Cullen,"

I turned around, "Oh, Hello Mr. Hale, how are you today?"

He chuckled, "I told you it's just Jasper, why so formal?" It came to me as a surprise, when I realized that Jasper was my fellow colleague.

"And, I told you to call me Nessie," I replied

"Okay, okay. Let's compromise. No formalities?"

"Alright," I smiled.

And so the day went on uneventfully. I did some boring desk stuff.

When it was time for me to go, home I packed my stuff, and said my goodbyes. I was so tired, and my feet were sore, which didn't make sense because I was sitting on my butt all day long.

I arrived home, put together a fast but yummy dinner, and stuck it in the oven. I ran upstairs to get rid of my clothes because I felt so uncomfortable in this tight shirt. And my head was about to blow, because this morning I was stupid enough to tie my hair in a sophisticated way.

The rest of the week went by the same way. Work was really boring these days, and there was nothing for me to do.

On Wednesday night, I didn't have anything to do so I decided to head to bed early. I made myself a strawberry milk shake and started up the stairs. But just as I was going to jump into my bed, the phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey Nessie, it's me"

"Oh, hi Alice, how nice of you to call,"

"Are you busy? Because I was just bored, and looking for someone to talk to,"

"Oh no, I'm just hanging around my house."

"Okay, so waddya want to talk about?" I was about to reply but she cut me off. "Hey... do you want to like come and hang over at my place?"

"Um, I'm not sure, wouldn't Jasper mind? Isn't it too late?"

She laughed, "You're such a goody-two-shoes,"

"Okay I'll make it up to you, how about some time this week? Hey I'm planning a little get together with my friends and family from San Francisco this Saturday, want to come? You can bring Jasper too. Ooo it'll be so much fun, and you could meet Angela," I said as I started to get exited about the 'little get together' that was starting to form into a party.

"Sounds like fun, hope I'm not a burden though. May be I should leave you with your family,"

"Nonsense. You'll have to meet them anyways, come on, I've been talking about you forever, and they want to meet you too."

"Okay, Saturday, but what time?" she asked.

"Any time, but may be you could come a bit early? And help me with my outfit? I still don't know what I'm going to wear.

She started to squeal out of happiness, "Alright! I can't wait! Okay, Jasper is calling me now, so I'll talk to you later.

"Alright bye," I smiled as I hung up; Alice was the best to ask for help in clothes. She loved styling peoples' clothes as much as I loved cooking.

I had only planned a little get together with my parents and Chris and Angela, but now Alice was coming and they were finally going to meet.

During the month I had stayed here in LA, I became really close to Alice, and always talked to her about Angela, and to Angela about Alice.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, and then decided to watch some T.V. I ended up watching the whole first season of gossip girl, since I had it on DVD. I hadn't realized that it was almost 12 until I got up to stretch a bit. I decided to end it here, and went up to go to sleep.

After I became comfortable, guess who I dreamt about? I can't even escape him in my dreams. I wonder what that means, was I falling for this man? It seemed too good to be true. Even if I was crushing on him, he couldn't possibly have the same feelings for me, I was just some girl he ran into.

I kept on dreaming about Jake. I hadn't seen him again, but something in me wanted to. Every time I thought about that day at the mall, I start blushing, and my heart would start beating faster.

I actually wanted to invite him to the party, but I didn't know how to bring it up. What would he think?

Tomorrow is my big party day. and Alice was going to pick me up after work today, to go over to her house and try out different outfits. I didn't know why I couldn't just drive in my own car. But she said because I wouldn't be tempted to run off to my house, and that we needed all the time we could get.

After work, I packed my things and headed out. I passed by Jasper's office. "Hey Jasper are you coming?"

"Yeah, wait up," he picked up his things and walked over. "Hey, how was your day?" as we started walking to the front.

I laughed, "Jasper, we work together, we see each other every other minute, don't you remember me?

"Oh, right, didn't recognize you there for a second," he chuckled. "So you ready for tonight, Alice is going to torture you with all those clothes you know."

"Ugh don't remind me,"

"Hey did you meet Jake before? I heard he's coming with Alice right now. That is if you don't mind meeting him. He's really nice you know,"

My heart gave a little flutter, as I heard his name. He's coming? Right now? I started becoming self conscious of what I was wearing. Was I presentable? I wanted to make a good impression.

Geesh, calm down Nessie.

Jasper started looking at me weird, when I didn't answer. "Actually, um... yeah... I... uh... I met him at the mall. Last weekend, we got talking, and I realized he was Alice's brother…"

"Really?" he asked, but I didn't understand what he meant, "It takes a lot to get Jacob to 'start talking' to a girl. You must be special." he raised his eyebrows at me.

I started blushing and turned my face away. "Well… Um ..."

"Nessie, I've never seen you stutter before! Oh this is going to be fun; you two must be in love!"

"Stop it!" I tried to shut him up, before the whole world heard. "Can we change the subject, please?"

He shook his head, "No can do," and pointed his head to the direction where I saw Alice's car parked in the parking lot. I internally groaned. Here we go.

As soon as she spotted us, Alice ran up to us, and hugged me, exceptionally hard, considering her petite figure.

"Nessie! I missed you so much!"

"Calm down Alice, It was only 5 days" I laughed.

She let me go, and ran up to Jasper to greet him, but I didn't want to see that. So I let my eyes wander.

But that's when I noticed that someone else was leaning against the hood of Alice's car. There he was, standing in his dark jeans and blue polo shirt that cling to his muscles perfectly, so breathtaking. My knees started to buckle so I decided to use them. My body felt like it was attracted to him, and my feet automatically led me towards him.

I walked over to his side. "Hey, Jake,"

"Hi Nessie, nice to see you again,"

I sighed as I remembered how his husky voice made me feel like jelly. "So, how was your week?" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

"My week was... boring I guess, not really entertaining. But whatever happened to seeing each other soon?"

Did my heart just skip a beat? I think it did. Did he actually want to see me again? Well, several times I tried calling him, but I chickened out on the last number and hung up. I didn't know if he even wants to be friends like he said that day.

"Well..." I tried to come up with an excuse... "Yeah I don't really have an excuse..."

"Come on, why didn't you call? I don't bite,"

"I..." then I decided to turn the chairs, "well, you had my number too, why didn't you call?"

"Aright, you caught me,"

We both laughed, and at that moment I felt something, almost as if he liked me too. But no. that couldn't be possible...could it? Then I decided to let out the more brave side of Nessie. This was the only chance and I wasn't going to give it up.

"I'm guessing Alice told you about my party tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah she did, and let me tell you this; she's going to torture you with clothes tonight,"

"Gee, thanks for the heads up. But I was thinking, may be you want to come too?"

He smiled at the offer, "Alright, as long as you're cooking," he winked at me, and I tried to control my heart.

"Perfect, I expect you to be there with Alice and Jasper."

"I'm there," he smiled even wider, God can he get any more handsome? I had a sudden urge to kiss those lips.

* * *

REVIEW !

i wanna know what you thinkkk

:D


	4. Chapter 4

YAY chapter 4

enjoy

:D

* * *

Let's Party

**JPOV**

I tried several times to think of words that could describe my feelings for Nessie. But failed. She was beautiful, inside _and_ out. I couldn't keep her away from my dreams. I even found myself dreaming about her at work sometimes.

I am an architect, I loved to design buildings. When I was little, it was my hobby to design different sorts of buildings. Now I worked with the best colleagues you could find, Emmett and Edward Mason.

But I didn't really like Edward; he was always so tense and serious, while Emmett was always fun and easy going, cracking jokes all the time.

One day, I only accomplished one line, due to my Nessie filled Fantasies. Emmett came in one time, and stayed for about an hour, to work with me, and I didn't even notice him there. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just couldn't stop thinking about her.

I actually did try to call her lots of times, over the week, but I couldn't build up the courage.

This morning I didn't have to go into work, so I decided to go over to Alice's. We started talking and hanging out, and then I remembered that she was friends with Nessie.

"Hey, Alice," I said without looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I thought that house over there was empty. You know three blocks away."

"Yeah, my friend lives there now," she answered. "She moved in a month ago," she came over to my side, and started to giggle furiously. "Her name is Nessie by the way."

"Oh really. Because I was just wondering you know." I said. To late to back track now.

Alice looked at me, "You never 'just wonder' Jacob." then she gasped. "You have already met her haven't you? Oh-my-god-tell-me-all-about-it!" she shouted in my face,"

"Calm down Alice, I only bumped into her in the mall." I said, technically that was true. I wasn't lying. I just didn't tell the whole truth.

"That's it? No, I know there's more, oh-my-god Jacob TELL me!"

"Nothing happened Alice, I bought her a shirt." I said plainly.

She seemed speechless. "Oh, I knew it, you guys would be perfect. I bet you two are in love!" she said.

"Okay, you know what, forget it, and forget I even came here." I stood up and started for the door.

"No! Jacob, don't leave. I'm sorry, I just can't help my happiness for you." she said as she ran up to me and jumped up on my back. I didn't even feel her petite pixie-like figure. "You're going to stay aren't you?" she said as I continued to walk with her on my back. "You can't leave me alone in this horrid place."

"Fine," I stopped. She didn't move. "Alice, get of my back. I'll stay as long as you change the subject."

She jumped off. "Okay, so how was your week?"

"Good,"

"No details? Fine, I'm going to go change."

"Where to?"

She thought about her answer, while she had this look on her face that I seriously did not like, she always had it on when she was planning something including me and a girl.

"Oh, nowhere. Just going to go and pick up Jasper from work. Want to come?"

"Sure..." I said uncertainly.

She giggled and ran off to get dressed. "I'll be in the car," I called after her.

I walked into the garage, sat in the car and waited for her. What did she mean perfect. It's not like it was even possible, right? I mean, we just hung out for an hour at the mall. I knew she just thought I was some random douche bag who ogled at her. Yeah that's it, maybe she thought I was crazy. It would explain why she didn't call me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts again, that I didn't notice that Alice entered the car, until she started driving. Does this mean I'm crushing on this girl? I think I have all the symptoms.

Before I knew it we were parked by the hotel that Jasper works at.

"Did I tell you?" Alice asked.

"Tell me what?" I replied.

"Nessie works here too." she smiled.

What? Sorry I need my ears checked. My throat started to close up as I pondered that she was only one door away from me. I tried to bring my self back to normal, so I could speak to Alice. "Well why are you telling me that?"

"Because I lied to you, I'm not here to pick Jasper, I'm here to pick up Nessie." she said proudly.

"Why?" I couldn't come up with more words.

"Because she has this party for her friends from San Francisco and all that tomorrow. Jasper and I are invited, and I get to meet her old friends, how fun right! Today I'm going to help her out with her outfit." she said with a big smile. Alice loved parties and could not resist the chance to design an outfit.

"Oh,"

"Yuppie. Too bad you weren't invited," she said dramatically.

"Oh shut up,"

She squeaked, "Ooo, here they come!" she ran out the car and up to meet them in front of the doors to the hotel.

Wow, she gets beautiful by the second. I stared at Nessie in her formal tight outfit that hugged her body in all the right places. I didn't even notice that I was climbing out the car. I felt as though I was attracted to her. But I had to hold my self and stay by the car. Or else she might think I was a freak.

She came over to talk to me. I stared at her prefect lips as we talked, and couldn't help but think how it would feel like to kiss her.

But I had to snap my head out of the gutter, when she invited me to her party. Was she serious? She wanted me there? Well it must be pity because she already invited Alice and Jasper.

I assured her that I would be there. Although I knew that would be a problem because I wanted to be with her forever - WOW. Where did that come from?

I had to stop my self from punching Alice as she came over and ruined my perfect alone time with Nessie.

"So, you guys ready to go?" she asked. Everybody nodded and we all got in Alice's yellow porch and headed to her house. Jasper drove, and Alice sat beside him in the passenger's seat, which meant that I sat beside Nessie in the back. But I was more than happy to comply. Of course Alice and Jasper went all lovey-dovey in the front.

Nessie and I talked, although if you asked me I would not be able to tell you about what. It was like I was made to be with her. Everything slipped from my mind and it was like she was he only other being on the planet.

I was sad though when we arrived because Alice stole Nessie from me and they ran upstairs to do who knows what.

Jasper and I hung around, being bored. We watched TV then played a little Xbox. After a couple hours, Nessie came downstairs and looked exhausted. But, dare I say, even prettier than before. She had on some black skinny jeans with a white tube top that left an inch of skin by her belly button.

I couldn't help but stare. Alice walked up to us. "Come on Nessie, there are only a couple more outfits." she asked.

"Alice!" Nessie whined, "That's enough for today." she came and sat beside me, her arms brushed up against mine and I shivered from her closeness, her skin was like silk against mine. "Jake, can you save me? Alice is torturing me!"

Shit. She was so hot. Looking up at me from her seat. I could see more cleavage from up here, and I struggled to figure out the proper words. She had absolutely no idea what effect she has on me.

"Alice, Leave Nessie alone." I chuckled.

"Fine, I'm going to go clean up." she stormed of up stairs. Of course Jasper got up and followed her.

"Thank you!" Nessie said. All of a sudden she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

My face started to burn from the contact of her skin. "It's no problem." I said.

"I guess I'm going to go home now." she said as she stood up.

I internally groaned at the loss of contact, and automatically stood up as well. "Well, I'll have to walk you there,"

"No, you don't have to,"

"I want to," I said instantly. "Besides, we wouldn't want a pretty little lady like you go walking in the night streets all alone now would we?"

"Well, okay then."

We walked outside, and headed for her house. I couldn't help but walk close to her. I had to cherish this time alone with her. She seemed too good to be true.

In a matter of one and a half minutes, we made it. She dug around in her purse looking for her keys.

As she opened the door and stood there awkwardly, I didn't want to leave, now that I was with her.

I was just going to say goodbye, when she said, "You want to come in?"

"Are you sure, I mean, it's kind of late." but she cut me off,

"It's never too late for you to be over." then she blushed as she realized what she just said. But I took it as an encouragement.

I stepped inside, and looked around the house, it was beautiful, it almost screamed out Nessie. It represented her personality so much.

"I'm going to go make dinner." she said, as she headed for the kitchen.

I continued to look around for a couple of minutes, but then felt the need to go into the kitchen with Nessie. As I entered the kitchen, I noticed Nessie standing before the counting, looking at ease with her utensils, and I guessed she loved to cook.

"So, watcha making?" I asked.

"Surprise."

"Okay."

We stayed silent for a couple more minutes, the only sound coming from the cooking.

"So..." I said. "You need help with anything?" I asked, since I felt kind of useless.

"That's alright, unless you want to get out the plates and utensils."

"Sure,"

We sat down and ate at her dinning table.

"Mmm." I savored the food, "This is really good."

She smiled, "thank you,"

We finished and then sat together, and talked, about each others lives.

But then it was time for me to go. "So I'll see you tomorrow." she said, as I walked out the door.

"Alright bye." I smiled, but I honestly didn't want to leave. I really enjoyed my time with her. I walked back to Alice's house to grab my car, and raced home.

I came to the conclusion that I was falling for Nessie. She was beautiful, hot, warm-hearted, and cooked the best lasagna in the world.

I smiled in my sleep that night, as I dreamt about the possibility of Nessie and I being together.

I woke up the next day, and just laid there in bed because I didn't have work. I smiled as I remembered the dreams I've been having. Nessie was even more beautiful. I dreamt that I had finally gathered some courage and kissed her. It was so good. Her soft lips tasted like heaven as I placed mine over them.

But I knew there wouldn't be a repeat. She seemed to like it in my dream, but then again it was just a dream. She probably wouldn't think twice of kissing me in real life. She was too good for me. I was just a random guy she met at a mall, who coincidently happened to be her neighbor's brother. And she was the hottest thing to walk on two legs.

What made me like her even more was that she didn't notice it. She was such a natural. She didn't notice that all eyes are on her, as they wondered who the new goddess in town was.

I shot up from bed as I noticed that I had not gotten her anything for tonight. I went through my normal routine and headed to the flower shop and was dumfounded when I entered the store. There were a thousand different types of flowers and bouquets. A lady came over as she noticed my lost expression.

"Need some help?" she asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah. I need to get some flowers." I said sheepishly.

"Well that much is obvious, you're in a flower shop." she smiled. "Something simple maybe." she said as she strode off. "I'm assuming it's for a little girl at heart."

I blushed deeply as I agreed that Nessie had definitely won an important place in my heart. "Well yeah, but I'm not exactly sure what to get her..." my eyes started to drag off to the place where she led me. I instantly knew I had found the right flower as I laid my eyes on the perfect ones. It was soft and delectate and the perfect shade of cream color. It shouted Nessie at me and I knew it was the one.

"Ah yes, I see you've found the perfect one." she packed it up and went to wrap it.

"Thank you..." I looked at her name tag which said Margaret.

"Call me Maggie," she smiled and handed me the flower.

I walked out into the afternoon sun. I drove back home to put on some jeans and a shirt that Alice had picked for me for this occasion. I drove over to Nessie's house, flower in hand and, trying my best to make the butterflies in my stomach go away. I climbed the porch and rang the bell.

A minute later, the door opened and I saw Jasper standing there, laughing as he swallowed his piece of cake.

"Hey Jake. Didn't decide until now to come and save me from this girl torture?" He said.

"Hey Jasper," I replied as I walked in.

I looked around and was immediately surrounded with the aroma of Nessie. Everything screamed Nessie. "Where are they anyways?"

"Upstairs, doing their girly stuff. Nessie says to make yourself at home."

I sat in the couch and placed my flower on the coffee table. Jasper and I talked for sometime about nothing in general. And I thought he knew something I didn't because he kept on making jokes about my love life.

A half hour later, I walked over to answer the door as the bell rang. "Hi," I said, but then I didn't recognize the man standing before me, "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question," he said hesitantly. "This is Nessie's house right? Although I'm pretty sure it is, I helped her pick I out."

I started to get uneasy. Who was this guy? Did she have a boyfriend that she forgot to mention? So he helped her pick her house, explains everything. Of course she had a boyfriend. Was I stupid enough to think that this gorgeous beauty was single? But then I snapped myself out of my haze of jealousy as Nessie called from half way down the stairs.

"Is everyone here? Hey Jacob. Who's at the door?" she said. But I couldn't reply as I stared at her. My mouth hung open as I stared at her super tight skinny jeans and her strapless top that hugged her body perfectly and showed the best amount of skin.

"Nessie? Who's this dude, he won't let me in" he said as he stepped around me and smiled up at Nessie.

She smiled wildly and ran down the stairs. "Chris!" She walked over he picked her up in a bear hug.

I scowled as I shut the door. I didn't like to share, even though Nessie wasn't mine, yet, I felt my stomach ache at the thought of her with some one else. She stood up and looked over at me, as if she just remembered my presence.

"Chris, this is Jacob, a friend of mine." she said as he put out his hand to shake, "Jake, this is my older brother, Chris," she said.

Wait, what? Brother? Well I could deal with that. I smiled as relief rushed through my body and I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," then I remembered vaguely of Nessie telling me that she had a brother who helped her pick out her house.

Alice seemed to materialize out of nowhere, with Jasper right at her tail. "And these are Alice and Jasper." she said as she introduced them. "Oh my god," she said all of a sudden, as we settled down in the living room. "Where's Angela?"

"She's coming, don't worry." Chris said, "She just went to pick up mom and dad.

"Okay," she sat down and then noticed my flower on the table. "Ooo, Jacob is this from you?" she said as she took the flower to go put in water, I walked after her into the kitchen, eager to get the most amount of time with her as I could get.

"Yeah, you like it?

"It's beautiful," she said. "Thank you," she placed the vase on the counter and walked up to me. My heart sped up as she kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"Sorry I didn't give you a proper greeting; Alice practically glued me to the chair to do my make up. I hope it's good though, I don't want to look like a freak."

"You look beautiful." I said truthfully. She blushed and continued to stare at me as if she found something.

We continued to stare at each other and I didn't even notice the bell ring until Nessie snapped out and ran over to answer the door.

Damn it, why am I such a fool? I should have said something.

I walked out and saw another stranger, but I assumed it was Angela. She and Nessie looked as though the were reunited from a years absence, and I had to smile as I noticed the natural sister bond that Nessie tried to described to me when she was talking about her family in San Francisco.

"Your parents couldn't come though, some thing about a special date night, but they said they owe you one." she told Nessie.

"It's alright." Nessie said.

Another hour passed in which we fooled around and got to know each other better, I noticed that Alice and Angela seemed to like each other lots. I also got to taste Nessie's food ones again. It was heaven; I could go on eating this food as long as it lasted.

* * *

I would say, 'so what do you think,'

but i say that all the time . :P

so .. just

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys .. just wanna say a special thanks to nfanpepsi for reviewing :)

Alright .. chapter 5

i know it's a bit too small,

but don't kill me,

i didn't know what to do with it. :s

but enjoy anyways. :)

* * *

Who Is It ?

**NPOV**

I smiled as I brought more food to the living room. My friends got along quite well. Angela and Alice seemed to click, and I groaned as I heard them talking about going shopping one day.

I went and sat beside Jake, he seemed to be having fun. I realized that I really enjoyed his company. He surprised me by the really sweet gesture of the flower, and I couldn't help but like him more as the night dragged on.

Chris and Jake seemed to like each other too, and I couldn't help but smile as they both argued about which car was the coolest these days. Boys.

"This food is great Nessie, I don't think I've ever eaten anything like this." said Jake.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet have you? She made the best turkey for Thanksgiving last year," replied Chris. Last year I invited everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner and I think Chris ate more of my turkey than everyone else combined.

"Well, I'll have to work on getting myself invited for thanksgiving this year, don't I?" Jake laughed and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, which I couldn't resist. He looked so cute. I wanted to attack his face with my lips.

"Alright, Jake you're invited this year." I smiled as he gave a big whoop of happiness.

"Can't wait,"

The day turned into night, but nobody seemed eager to leave, which I was glad of. I didn't want my family to leave. Especially not, you guessed it, Jake.

I even considered asking him to stay over night, but threw that out of my head as I realized how that would sound like.

Later into that night, Angela and Chris left. After a couple of minutes, Alice and Jasper made their way home, too.

Then I noticed that Jake and I were alone. In my house. My heart started to pound harder as he came into the kitchen after me, holding some dishes that needed cleaning.

"Here let me help" he said and came to stand beside me.

"No, no. its fine, I got it." I said, but he didn't move. I knew better than to argue more, because honestly I loved this closeness.

He stood on my left, as he took the dishes from my hand and dried them on a cloth. Every time our arms brushed, I felt a trail of fire as pure skin made contact.

Then, to my disappointment, after we had nothing better to do, he stood up to leave. I'm not sure, but I think I saw some resentment in his face as though he didn't want to leave.

I walked him to his car, and stood, as he tried to turn it on. But the engine wouldn't start.

"Shit," he said.

"Car won't start?" I asked as he came around and started looking inside the hood. "I would ask what's wrong but I won't understand a thing."

"Yeah, I'm just going to leave it here. I have some spare clothes at Alice's; I'll just sleep there,"

"Alright," I said,

"So, I'll see you later then," he smiled and gave me a hug. "Bye"

I watched him walk away on the side walk and then made my way inside. I headed upstairs and relieved my self from the tight clothes that Alice put me in this morning. I went into the bathroom and washed my make up of, I let my hair down and as I headed I heard the doorbell ring.

What? I wasn't expecting any one. It was almost twelve, who would be coming now? I walked over to a window that face the front door, but didn't see any car, other than Jake's.

Hmm.

I ran downstairs and walked open to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me," came that husky voice I knew so well.

"Jake?"

I opened the door and saw him standing there in nothing but pyjama pants and his shoes from earlier in the evening. His pants hung low on his waist, a little of his boxers showing off around the rim. His hair looked messed up too, in a sexy way, as if he ran his fingers through it too much. He looked very much like a model advertising those hot outline abs. I continued to stare dumbfounded at his muscular body, which sparkled under the moon's light, as I wondered what he was doing here.

* * *

So . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys - its me again

i just finished chapter 6 for you

cuz i know chapter 5 left you hungry

so here it is

ENJOY

* * *

Date ?

**JPOV**

I didn't want to leave; I tried to find any excuse to stay with Nessie longer. I sheepishly argued with her to stay and help with the dishes. I know it was stupid, she must think I'm too sticky. I thought I saw a smile on her face when I won the argument, but that most definitely was my imagination.

I walked out the door and over to my car, slightly hopping that it wouldn't start. I got in and put in the keys, smiling at Nessie as she stood on the porch, her beautiful hair swaying in the night breeze. She was incredibly hot at that moment and I had to force my eyes back onto the steering wheel when I noticed that the car hadn't started yet.

I tried the keys again, but the car just gave a little wheeze and broke off again. What?

I walked around the car to the front as I stood, amused that my wish had come true. I told Nessie I would just have to go sleep over at Alice's house.

I couldn't go without another sort of contact though. I hugged her tightly as I tried to memorize her scent, it will have to do until I see her again. As I walked the block to Alice's house, I wondered what it would be like if I had slept at Nessie's. But that would be awkward, after all, she only thinks of me as a friend.

I walked into Alice's house. I had my own key because I seem to be coming here a lot.

"Jake?" Alice said in surprise as she looked at me in, also, surprise. She looked like she was trying to cover herself up, because all I could see was a small satin robe that she was trying to tie around her waist.

"Yeah, umm. My car broke down at Nessie's, so I'm just going to sleep on the couch if that's okay,"

"Yeah yeah sure," she said, and headed upstairs.

I wadded over to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a pair of boxers and pajama pants, but I couldn't find any shirt. But I knew better than to ask Jasper. They seem kind of…busy. Oh well.

I changed and walked over to the living room and threw myself on the couch. Then I heard some moans coming from upstairs. Then a shout. What the hell. They were definitely busy.

Argh. I buried my head under a pillow. Can't a guy get some sleep? Another moan answered no. Okay that's it; I will not stand for these images in my head to give me nightmares.

A looked at the clock and it read quarter to twelve. Then a thought came to my head. Surely she wouldn't mind right?

Without a thought, I grabbed my clothes and ran outside before I heard anymore. I walked back the block and rang Neisse's bell.

Wait, what! Did I just do that? Oh my god. She is going to think I'm crazy. Ugh, why did I just do that? I was just thinking of going back and facing the horrible night that lay ahead of me. Suddenly I heard a bell-like, sweet soft voice, form the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Nessie asked.

"It's me," I replied, unsure of her reaction.

She opened her door and looked surprised to see me. But then I noticed her clothes and realized that maybe coming here was not such a bad idea.

I stared at her in amazement. She looked even more beautiful in her natural form. With no make-up, her face shined under the moonlight. She had on a pair of very short shorts, which is if you counted some piece-of-fabric-that-barely-covered-her-torso shorts. But I did not complain. It looked very sexy and it took all my will to calm myself. My eyes danced up her creamy long legs, and I noticed that she had on a matching, super tight tank top that outlined everything in her upper body. Her hair looked very much alive, falling down her back in their natural wavy curls.

"Jake, what's wrong? Come in." she said worriedly, as she stood aside to let me in. She closed the door and went for the lights.

"Oh, nothing special. Jasper and Alice decided to have a little fun and I couldn't stand the noise." I said, with a shaky laugh. My hand automatically ran through my hair, I noticed this was becoming a habit, ever since I started hanging around Nessie. "I'm sorry; hope I didn't wake you up,"

"No it's fine," she giggled. "I would have probably done the same," I think my heart skipped a beat, so the same? What did she mean by that? She was driving me crazy.

"Why don't you get settled then, you look like you need some sleep." she lead me off upstairs into a room which I assumed to be the guest room.

I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked in front of me.

"Alright, so, let me go get some new sheets." Nessie called as she went out the room.

10 minutes later, the bed was made and I couldn't thank her enough.

"Thank you Nessie," I smiled at her.

"It's no problem," she blushed. "Alright so I'll leave you to your sleep. Goodnight Jake,"

"Goodnight," I replied, unable to get over the way this night has ended.

I drifted off to sleep as I thought about my position right now, I was deeply smitten with the hottest girl I every laid my eyes on, and ever will. Now, after the major turn of events, I was sleeping in the same house, under the same roof. Alone, may I add?

I woke the next morning, to the wonderful smell of food. I didn't recognize what it was, but it smelled delicious. I walked downstairs, and saw my Nessie standing by the oven pulling out a batch of cookies….

My Nessie? Where the hell did that come from?

I knew where, she looked so hot, when she bent over to pick up the cookies, her tank top raised and showed the best view of her waist. Her butt was also sticking out, which was a major turn on for me because I felt my pants grow tighter.

Thankfully she didn't notice me standing there, staring like a love sick-puppy. I turned back around and headed to the washroom. I relieved myself and tried to calm down my heart, which was going a 100 mph.

I washed my face and tried to make myself look acceptable. But my hair was a total loss and there was nothing to do about that. I didn't have a tooth brush, so I stuck some toothpaste on my finger and tried to brush my teeth.

After that, I followed the smell of pancakes to the kitchen, and saw Nessie setting up the table for two. "You expect someone to join you?" I said jokingly as I entered.

She looked up with a smile on her face, "as a matter of fact I am, but you're not invited." she teased back.

"What? But I behave all the time," I gave her my best frown, and her musical laughter filled the room.

"Alright, mister, you may join me."

We sat down and ate in silence for a couple of minutes. I don't know why, but she kept on glancing at me everytime she thought I wasn't looking. Maybe something was on my forehead saying 'I am a goof head.'

"So Nessie," I started.

"Hmm?" she said as she put her fork into her beautiful mouth. I wanted to reach out and kiss those pink lips, which surprisingly looked tastier than the Pancakes.

I noticed she was still looking at me, expecting me to talk. Oh…right. Snap out of it.

"You doing anything today?"

She thought about it for a moment, but then replied "No, why?"

"Well…" stupid lump in my throat. Why was I so ... shy? I don't ever remember being lost for words in front of other girls.

I pretended to take my time chewing, so that I could clear my thought. "I was thinking," I forced out, "maybe you would like me to show you around LA." I stammered. "You know, like your personal tour guide. I've lived here my whole life, so I know the place standing upside down." I smiled. Gosh, I should shut up now.

"Is that a date I hear?" She laughed as my face burned red. "Sure, I would love to."

Half an hour later, we were out the front door. Thinking about where to go first. I stood in the clothes I had worn yesterday at the party and she stood in a yellow sundress that ended half way down her thighs and had a deep v neck. And I couldn't stop thinking about the body that was under that piece of yellow fabric. Oh here I go again, ever since I met her, I keep getting these thoughts that I hadn't had since I was in high school, and even then I wasn't this horny.

I took her to some Hollywood landmarks. She looked so happy, her smile never faded away as I showed her around. But honestly I couldn't remember what we did. I was too busy basking in her happiness.

After a few hours she looked tired from all the walking and I decided to take her out for lunch. I took her to my favourite restaurant that made food, almost as awesome as Nessie's.

I pulled out her chair, and sat across from her, "pick anything, it's all on me."

"No, I don't need any of this," she said as she stared at all the prices. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to impress me," she winked at me.

"I do my best," I smiled back.

She ordered a pasta salad, and I ordered my favorite mushroom ravioli.

We ate, and talked about nothing in particular. After another hour, we headed out to the park.

Then I remembered my car, "hey, do you mind pulling my car back to a garage?"

"Yeah, sure,"

We headed back and then attached my car to her car. We went to some garage, but they said I could come back and get it in two weeks.

We went back to her house, and I kept wondering how I'm supposed to get to work every day.

"Is something wrong?" Nessie asked, "I mean, of course something is wrong, with your car and all, but you seem out of it…want to talk?"

And I couldn't help but brighten up at her sweet voice. "Well I don't know how I'm supposed to go to work every day."

"Oh. Well," she thought about it. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was afraid of what I would say.

"You wanna say something?" I edged her.

"Well, you know, maybe, if you want - don't take it the wrong way or anything but - you could borrow my car until yours is fixed." she said hesitantly. "Only if you want to though."

"Nessie, you don't have to give up your car for me," I said gently "beside, how are you going to get to work?"

"It's not that I have to, I want to," but then she blushed and put her head down. Her hairs feel down and shielded her face from me. "And I could get a ride with Jasper,"

"That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me," I said, with a big smile on my face. "Thank you,"

She looked back up, and smiled at me.

Sadly, I had to go home that night, as I said goodbye to Nessie, I thought I saw sadness in her eyes.

"I really had fun this weekend," I said.

"Yeah," she smiled, "let's hope your car breaks down more often," she laughed.

I laughed with her. She was so beautiful; I don't know what I'm going to do the rest of the week. I had to come up with a reason to see her.

As I drove her car back to my house, I started to miss her already. As I thought about the great weekend I spent with her, I realized that I didn't even remember anything from my life before last Friday.

The next day I found myself daydreaming about Nessie at work again. Emmett came storming into my office of course, and he had to notice my expression, "Yo, what's up bro. How was your weekend?" but when I didn't answer he looked up, "dude, you look like you fell in love, what were you up to?"

I blushed, "nothing, it was a normal weekend." he needn't know about my love life. Love life? Was that what it was? But I couldn't be in love; I've only known her for barely a week.

"I bet that's her car too," he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You came in riding a different car today. Don't think I miss these things. I bet it's hers, the one you're fantasizing about right now, the one who makes you have these dopey looks on your face when I talk about her-"

"OK! Shut up." I tried to fix my face, and change the subject. Emmett was my best pal and all, but he can go on like this forever, and I didn't need that right now.

The rest of the day went on like this, Emmett kept on cracking jokes about my love life everytime he had a chance.

When the slowest hour in the world showed four o'clock, I raced out of the room and decided to just ditch. I had nothing to do so just race home. I lay on my couch thinking of when I would see Nessie again.

Over the weekend, I fell for her even more, she was so amazing. Now I found it very hard to keep it a secret. I knew I had to tell her somehow, even if she felt the same way. I tried to think of the possibility that she felt the same way. But couldn't come up with it. She probably only thinks of me as only a friend.

I ran my hands through my hair as I became frustrated over the fact that she might not want to hang out with me any more if she knew the truth.

And then I knew that I won't be able to go without seeing her for a whole week.

I stood back up, grabbed Nessie's car keys and headed to Maggie's place once more.

* * *

SOOOO ?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, :) here is chapter 7 :)

have funn :)

* * *

Friday

**NPOV**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Argh, stuid alarm clock. I hated whoever invented them. I snapped it quiet and forced my self to get up from bed. I did my normal morning routine ate a bagel sandwich, because I didn't like the cafeteria food, and headed out the door.

As I fiddled through my bag, but I couldn't find my keys. Oh yeah. I lent my car to Jake. Almost forgot. As I remembered why Jake had my car, more memorize of the weekend rushed through my head. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

He was the sweetest. When he came over Saturday night, I was elated that he was sleeping under the same roof as me. Alone in the house. Then when he took me out all over L.A yesterday, I had the best time in a long time. When I heard that he had no ride to work, I shyly considered offering my car. But I don't know what he would think. But he urged me to say it. He only agreed because he knew that I had a ride with Jasper.

As I walked over to their house, I wondered how I was going to live like this. I knew I couldn't keep this a secret any longer. Alice already suspected something was up. And whatever she knows, Jake will ultimately find out. So I figure I would have to tell him myself.

I reached Alice's house, just as they were kissing goodbye on the front porch.

"Eww, you guys get a room." I said, and pretended to gag.

"Go away," said Alice as she sucked on Jasper's neck. Disgusting.

"Come on, we're going to be late for work." I said, as I jumped into passenger side of Jasper's car.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked, as he kissed her one final kiss, and walked over to the car.

"I need a ride please," I said, already pulling my seat belt on.

As he jumped into the driver's seat, Alice waved goodbye and walked back inside. "Last time I checked," he said as he put the keys in the ignition. "You already have a car."

We pulled out of the neighborhood, and headed for the high way, driving at 150 km/h. I noticed that Jasper and Jake both did not like driving slowly and couldn't stand the normal roads. They always headed for the high ways even if the destination was only 10 min. Away.

"Jake has it," I said simply.

"Why?" he chuckled,

"He did tell you guys. But you were too busy having sex upstairs to notice." I giggled, but he didn't even as much as flinch. "His car broke down, and I offered mine until his was fixed."

"Awe. How sweet." he replied, "you know, only one who is falling for someone might offer them their car,"

He looked over at me and winked. I blushed furiously, "Keep your eyes on the road Jasper." I said.

He laughed, "Come on Nessie, I see your faces, and every time you two are around each other, it's like you don't care about the rest of the world." he said matter of factly.

"Okay first of all, that sounded completely corny, second, how would you know if you're too busy sucking faces with you girlfriend?"

He just laughed, turned on some music, and we drove to the hotel in silence.

I spent the day doing some random boring desk work. Again. Sometimes I think that this Job will not get any more interesting. I also spent time fantasizing about that man who stole my heart a few days ago.

Jake was in all my thoughts all the time. I couldn't help but earn his presence again, and his touch. I didn't know how in the world I was going to survive this whole week without him. I was seriously thinking about telling him how I felt. It didn't feel right to keep it all inside. And now Jasper and Alice know, so what am I supposed to do?

After what seemed like forever, it was finally time to go home.

I packed my stuff and headed out of my office, I saw Jasper stranded in a hallway, surrounded by girls fawning over him. The usual. Jasper was really good looking, an honestly if Jake and Alice did not exist, I might actually like him, but totally not the way I like Jake now.

I had to go and save him from those sluts. Alice has taken me aside once, when she found out I worked with him, and she made me pinky promise that I would protect him from the 'female species' as she calls them.

"Hey Jasper, You coming?" I asked, as some of the girls looked at me and wondered if I was a threat. So, I add "we're going to be late for our date tonight, come on." I walked through the wall of hores, linked my arm though his and dragged him away.

"Jesus, thanks Nessie," he said, finally breathing, "I owe you one,"

"I want nothing more than for you to shut up about what could possibly be happening between me and Jake." I stated.

Then he laughed all of a sudden. "No can do, my sweet little sister, if he's looking like that, holding a flower like that, and smiling like that, there is something other than friendship going on." and continued to laugh, so loud, that people started staring.

"Jasper, I don't-" but I was cut of when he pointed my head towards the parking lot.

.god.

My heart lurched up my throat.

Seriously. Just because I haven't seen him for 12 hours, doesn't mean he's allowed to got that much hotter.

Jake was standing casually against the hood of my car and in his hand was a beautiful cream colored flower, that looked even more beautiful than the previous ones he'd gotten Saturday.

My legs automatically changed courses and headed to Jake. Jasper continued to laugh as he walk back to his own car, "see you later Nessie." he said, but I couldn't bring my mouth to work so I just nodded.

My feet seemed to work on their own now, because I couldn't feel them as I reached Jake and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, I missed you," he said, into my hair. "and this is for you," he handed me the flower, and set me down beside him on the hood of my car.

When I couldn't reply, he took it the wrong way, "I mean, if you don't want me here I could go, but I just thought that since you did let me borrow your car, I should do the same favor, and drive you back home." he said, looking confused at my lack of speech.

Then my body seemed to work again, "No. I mean, I missed you too, I'm glad you came, I don't know what I would have done this whole week without you." I blushed, as I bent down to smell the flower. He smiled, "it's beautiful, thank you," I leaned up to give him a proper kiss on the cheek.

He walked me over to the passenger side, and opened the door for me. He made his way around and started out of the parking lot. As I expected, he made his way onto the high way, and sped of towards my house.

The rest of the week flew by the same way. He would leave at around seven and I would usually go to sleep early because I became bored without him there. The next day jasper would laugh again as Jake would be standing in the same spot against the hood of my car, holding a flower which seemed to be more beautiful than the previous one.

I didn't know what we were now, friends, didn't quite fit the description. Did friends usually give flowers everyday? Did they miss each other just for not seeing one another for more than twelve hours?

But I didn't know what else to call it, I felt very gooey when I was with him, as though he completed my life, which was a bit freaky, seeing as we only met a few weeks ago. But sometimes I saw these clues that might mean that he felt the same way about me, like the fact that he would stare at my body every time we saw each other, he would always look like me when I start staring at his muscular glory. Although I didn't know what he sees in me, I let it flow, because wasn't complaining about how he would hold my hand as we walked, or how he would act like a well behaved gentleman.

But even if I felt these things, and I thought that he felt these things, doesn't mean that we are a couple. Right? I feel so confused sometimes when I started thinking about this subject.

He also doesn't even notice that every time we're out in public every female eye is staring at him,, as if they were trying to undress him visually. I didn't know until then what jealousy felt like, and I understood why Alice was always protecting Jasper from the female species. But what confused me, and irritated me more, was that I didn't have the right to be jealous and protective of him. He wasn't mine in the first place; everyone knew that we were Jake and Nessie, the best of 'friends'.

Oh, how I loathed that word now.

Friday seemed to drag on forever. I purposely banged my head down on my desk as I finished checking over the files- for the tenth time.

Then I jumped up as someone knocked on the door, "What?" I wasn't in any mood to be nice.

The door opened and Mike came in, another co-worker of mine. "God, Nessie, you look like you're going to kill, good thing it's only me,"

"It's Friday evening, and I want to go home," I replied.

"Alright, I just stopped by to pick up the files."

"Finally, they're right here, please take them away from me,"

He chuckled, "Alright thanks," but he didn't seem to want to go.

"Do you need something else?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he shook his head and sat down on one of my fluffy chairs. "Hey Nessie, is that guy, Jake or something, you're boyfriend or what? I see you two everyday, and you still didn't introduce me. I thought we were friends," he said, nonchalantly as he poked around my souvenirs.

He looked so carefree and childish, reminding me of Chris when he was little and didn't know any better, he was playing with one of my dad's office decorations and accidentally dropped it. It smashed into pieces and my dad was all for killing him.

I laughed, "No he's not my boyfriend Mike," I wish.

He glanced at me, "So you're available?" he looked up hopefully.

"Damn it Mike, I thought you just said we were friends, why do you have to ruin things?"

"Just kidding Nessie, you're like my little sister." He smiled, and went back to examining my souvenirs. "You know, these things are so cool, you could put them in a museum or something, and start a profit."

I laughed, "They're fake, Mike." and put my head back down on the desk as I willed the time to pass by faster.

Just then Jasper poked his head through the door. "Hey guys,"

"Great, now my office is a pit stop for everyone." I complained as Jasper and Mike greeted each other.

"Hey, Nessie. Why are you dressed up so nicely today? Jasper asked.

I blushed, infact, I had tried to dress up today, in hope of impressing Jake, but I couldn't admit that infront of the boys.

"Yeah, are you trying to impress someone?" Mike added, winking at me.

"No, what are you guys talking about, I'm not trying to impress Jake," I tried to hide the lie.

But I Immediately noticed that I had said something wrong, because they burst out laughing. My face turned ten times red. "What?" I asked.

Mike bobbed out, from the ground, tearyeyed, and said, "I don't think I said anything about Jake, Nessie." Then continued to laugh his balls off.

If possible, my face became redder. How could I be so stupid? I grabbed my bag, and stormed out of my office.

"Hey, wait up Nessie, I'm coming," Jasper said, laughing away the last of his laughter.

Mike caught up with us in five seconds, and started complaining. "Damn. This hob is so boring these days, we should get a raise or something. I mean sereously, it's so boring."

"I know, right." Jasper added, "I swear, there hasn't been anything interesting going on since…since Angelina Joli came to stay over five years ago, and I didn't even work here then."

They continued to complain to eachother, but I didn't join their conversation. I spotted my car, Jake leaning agaisnt it. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey," he greeted me, giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Hey," I replied. Leaning up to give him a kiss on hi cheek. I really wanted to lean over a bit more, to reach his lips, but I didn't want to risk it. It might ruin whatever kind of relationship we have.

He held out a bouquet of flowers, "I got you these,"

I took it and stared at the beautiful flowers, "What is this for, you usually get me one flower." I inquired.

He shrugged, "It's Friday." He smiled "Don't you like it?"

I descided to bring out the brave side of Nessie. I couldn't take this anymore, and I couldn't wait until I could call him mine.

"I love it, thank you." I couldn't help but lean up to give him another kiss, closer to his lips than usual. I felt his heart beat faster under my hands, which were resting on his chest. I let my lips linger. I lead him over to the driver's seat, and he seemed to be deep in his thoughts because he didn't notice where we were until I put the keys in the ignition.

But this was just the start, I planned on teasing him until he gave in.

He drove through the highway, and I basked in his prescence as much as I could, because I knew he would leave after a couple of hours.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

OMYGOD

chapter 8 ! have fun

eNjOy

* * *

Bullied ?

**JPOV**

I us drove home in a haze, the fire still burning where Nessie's lips had lingered. I noticed that naughty Nessie came out to play, and I liked it.

We spent our evening together, like every other day. I really enjoyed spending time with her. She looked so beautiful when she was let loose, dressed in her casual Jeans and a t-shirt, not caring about the outside world.

I couldn't help but yearn for her to be mine. I wanted to be together, so I could freely call her my girlfriend. But I wasn't sure if she felt the same way me. There were some hints, which I noticed, did not seem like something she would do to a normal friend.

Every time held her hand, she did not pull away. In fact, she held on as if she loved the contact. She would sometimes curl up against my side while we were watching a movie.

I noticed it was almost nine, and I knew I should head home. I don't know what she might think if I stayed too long. She might think I was some stalker or something.

As she walked me to the door, I thought I saw something flicker in her eye, she wanted to say something.

"Okay, so, I'll see you later." Should I ask if I could come over tomorrow? Or would she think I was too pushy?

"'Kay, bye,"

"Come on, what is it?" I asked, "You look like you want to say something."

She blushed and bent her haed down. Her hair flew over her shoulders, and shielded her face from me. Then, if I wasn't listening so hard, I would have missed her whisper, "do you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It's nothing, I didn't say anything." She replied hurridly. "So, am I going to see you tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, we could go anywhere you want," I said. Her face brightened up, and she asked...

"Can we go shopping? I haven't been to the mall in a long time."

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." I smiled; glad to see her smile again.

I drove home, thinking about Nessie. Did I hear her correctly? Did she really say what I thought I heard her say? If she did, did she really want me to stay? I was so confused.

I went to sleep that night thinking about Nessie. I dreamt about Nessie. I woke up to thoughts of Nessie. And I couldn't keep her out of my head as I made some breakfast and got dressed.

I headed back to the car. I called her to tell her I would be their in fifteen minutes.

I drove over to Maggie's and bought another one of her beautiful flowers.

I rang Nessie'e door bell, a bit too eager to see her again. But stopped abruptly when Jasper opened the door. "What are you soing here? Go suck Alice's face." I said, walking around him

"I'm doing the exact same thing as you, picking up my girlfriend. And her face is busy right now." He replied.

"In case you hadn't noticed I don't have a girlfriend," but I wish I did.

Just then, Alice and Nessie made their way down the stairs. She looked beauful once more, in her casual outfit.

"Jake!" Nessie ran over and jumped into my open arms.

"Awe, you guys are so cute," Alice said, "Just don't forget to invite me to your wedding." As she pulled Jasper out the door.

"Alice," Nessie hissed. I looked down at her and noticed she was blushing a scarlet color.

I handed her the flower, attempted to clear the lump in my throat and said, "Well, I guess we better get moving then. You ready?"

"Yup, just let me put this in a vase."

We headed to the Mall, and started for the first store. We spent an hour, looking through the clothing stores that Nessie ran into.

I watched her run in and out of change rooms. She would come out wearing another stunning outfit, asking me the same dreadful question, "What do you think," and I, mouth hanging, would always answer, "beautiful," but it was the truth, she looked breathtaking in everything.

I sat there, on the outside bench, as Nessie was inside the change room. Some girls giggled at me, I guess I looked like a goof. But I would doo anything for my Nessie.

"How do look?" she asked once more.

She was wearing a blue sundress that reached just above her knees. As she twriled around the dress flew up, and my eyes wandered to the exposed skin of her thighs. Damn she was going to kill me. "Gorgeous," was the only word that seemed to slip out of my mouth.

"Jacob!" she said, a bit too loud. "That's what you always say," she complained, "How am I supposed to know what to wear if you don't tell me how I look? I can't go out everyday looking like garbage," she paused to take a breath, but I took the opportunity to speak.

"Nessie," I said, standing up and walking towards her. "I only say it because it's the truth. You look absolutely stunning in everything, and even that seems too little of a word. And I don't want you to think that you look like the G word ever again, alright?"

"Alright, Thank you," she seemed to calm down. So I picked up all her things and went to pay for them.

"Jake come on," Nessie interjected, "you paid for everything so far, let me take these,"

"No, what are you talking about? Anything you pick today is a present from me to you." I replied. She smiled up at me and agreed. Maybe I was going a bit over board with this, but I wanted to show her how much I cared for her.

We exited that store, two more bags added to my already full hands. We walked a bit more, then Nessie pointed out, "Hey, Jake, remember that store?"

"Yeah, I sure do," I said as I recognised the store in which we had met in. I smiled at the memory.

We entered another shoe shop when I insisted that she baught a pair to match her new clothes.

I walked in, noticing that everything looked very much expensive. But I knew I wouldn't hesitate if Nessie asked for anything.

I saw her standing at the end of an aisle, staring dreamily at a pair of shoes on the top shelf. All I knew was that they were black louboutines, from some of my shopping trips with Alice.

"Yeah," she said dreamily, she snapped herself out "but their too expensive anyways."

She seemed to really like them though. Hmm.

She walked around for another few minutes and came out with a few pairs of heals, in a size eight each.

She walked me over to a bench and I sat down. She sat down beside me, and that's when naughty Nessie came out to play. She lifted her feet up, twisted in her seat, and set them down in my lap. Holy shit. She was wearing shorts today, and her creamy exposed legs started a fire throught my body as we made contact.

"Can you help me Jake," she asked innocently.

"Sure," I stuttered. I grabbed her right leg gently, took off her shoe and gently placed the one she'd picked. I did the same with her other leg, and she stood up to walk around.

"I don't know," she said, examining her feet. She lifted her foot up, and placed it on my thigh. Holy shit on a stick. She looked incredibly hot, her leg placed infront of me.

She looked so sexy as she innocently gazed down at me, her eyes fluttering. "Do they make my feet look fat?" she asked.

"Well... uh... I… I don't think so…"

She laughed and said, "of course you don't think so. Can you help me with the other ones?"

I helped her try out more shoes, by the end of the half hour I had been tortured by her hotness. How could someone be that sexy, yet so innocent? I don't think my heartbeat slowed down since I met her.

We were headed to pay for the two shoes that she picked out, when I got an idea. "Hey Nessie, why don't you just go wait outside? I'll just pay for these and come find you."

"Alright, I won't be far," and she gracefully skipped out of the store.

I snuck back into the store, and headed to the place where the louboutines were.

"Can I get a size eight of these?" I asked the lady standing near.

"I'm sorry, we're all out, these are the last pair." She replied, "but there is an order coming in two weeks."

Perfect, by Nessie's birthday.

I headed to the front, paid for the shoes in my hands, and placed an order for the Louboutines.

I headed out, amazed at my own sneeking abilities. But my body began to fill with fury as I saw Nessie surrounded by every male in the country. What the fuck? What did they think they were doing? Did they think she was a random hoe they could pick up? I was seriously about to kill, as I noticed on of them touching her.

I walked over and shoved my way to her side. "Hey babe, what the hell is going on?" I asked, my voice dripping with menace. Some of the fuckers seemed to take the hint and backed off, but one decided he was worthy of my time.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend, "I replied immediately. Nessie looked up at me, but collected herself. "Now fuck the fuck off."

I led Nessie outside, and sat her on the hood of her car. "Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine,"

I checked her of any hurt signs, but she seemed to be physically alright. "Did they do anything to you? I swear, those motherfuckers are going to pay-"

But I cut off as I saw a smile play across her face, "What? So you think this is funny?"

"No, it's just that, you look kind of hot when you're jealous."

"Yeah, well, you look kind of hot all the time, so I guess we're even." I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"No, I should be sorry, I left you,"

"It's alright." She smiled.

I seemed to relax a bit, as I saw her smile.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, when you said, that you were my boyfriend, did… did you mean that?" She whispered. She lowered her head down again so that I won't see her expression.

I didn't know how to answer tha though. I really wanted to say yes, but what would she think? Does she even feel the same way?

I lifted her chin up with two fingers and looked into her eyes. She looked so cute when she was blushing. "What ever you want," I whispered back.

"I… I want to be you're girlfriend," She said, even quieter than before.

My heart was going three hundered miles per hour.

I leaned in and place my lips gently over hers. Finally. It felt like heaven.

I pulled back an inch and said, "Well then, I guess that makes me your boyfriend." I leaned back in for a more intense kiss.

We fit together perfectly. We stayed connected, never wanting to let go. Our feelings laid out infront of us. Everything in the open now. And I knew that what we had was special.

* * *

! So what do you think ?

REVIEW PLEASE !


	9. Chapter 9

Okayy.. so i'm back with another chapter

sorry it took so long, but if you were reading my other story, you would know i was having trouble catching up with my writing

on another note, if your not reading my pther story .. u should go check it out, you might like it just as much as this one, or even better :P

alright, enough with my blabber mouth

ENJOY

* * *

Lucas ?

**NPOV**

Wow, did that really just happen?

I can't believe it. This morning, I had woken up from the best dream yet, of me and Jake, but I would have never imagined that it would come true. But, here I am, kissing the hottest most sweet guy on the face of this planet. And he was my boyfriend. Finally. God, I can't even describe how great it feels to say that. And my emotions just can't even be described in words right now, so I won't even try.

He kissed me one last time, and pulled back. He smiled down at me, and my stomach fluttered dangerously. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, I'd love to," I replied.

"Alright." He opened my door like a perfect gentleman, and sped off once again onto the highway.

We were silent the whole ride silent, but it wasn't awkward, it felt good. Our hands were intertwined between us, and once every few minutes, he would bring them up, and place kisses all over my hand. It was a simple gesture, but very sweet, and made me fall for him even more. It made me think that may be this wasn't like what I had with Lucas, may be Jake did really like me. But once again, I shut those thoughts out and relished the present.

Once we made it back to my house, Jake ran around and opened my door, but as I was about to step out, he stopped me. I squeaked as he suddenly picked me up into his arms. "Jake! Put me down."

"You're not going to deny me this are you? I've been dreaming about you for weeks, and now, you belong to me. All I want to do right now is spoil you silly." he said, giving me a chaste kiss.

I giggled, "Okay," was all I seemed to be able to say.

He was able to open the door with one hand, but I had no idea where he even got the key.

He carried me into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Bringing me with him in his lap. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I really don't have anything in mind. Besides, we already went shopping, so it's your turn to chose,"

"Yeah, that sounds fair, but all I want is to spend the day with you." Gosh, that smile wasn't ever going to get old.

We spent the rest of the day hanging around my house contently. I swear, he just keeps getting sweeter by the minute. I didn't know what I ever did to deserve him, but I wasn't giving him up any time soon.

We spent the evening watching the Harry Potter movies. Call me a nerd, but I was a huge Voldemort fan. We were cuddled in my couch, and every free moment one of us would lean over for a stolen kiss. Which technically meant every moment.

After our movie marathon was over, I stood up and stretched. Taking all the popcorn plates, and snack wrappers, and heading for the kitchen.

When I came back, Jake was standing up, and was about to head for the front foyer. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I dunno," he looked at the clock, "it's kind of late, I'd better head home."

"Do you have to?" I asked, hugging him. My heart was aching already at the prospect of him leaving.

"Well, yeah, but I'll be back tomorrow, I'll take you out or something." he smiled down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Alright," I caved in, but my hands wouldn't unravel from his waist. Even when I tried.

He just chuckled, "Nessie, You're gonna have to let go,"

Then it hit me, every single memory, from the day that jackass left me. Jake was just kidding, his words only brought back other scary nightmares. Nightmares that came true. And then I couldn't hold on much longer, I just saw black, and faintly, Jake was calling out my name worriedly.

"_You're going to have to let go, Nessie." He said. _

"_Wha... what are you talking about?" I asked, my heart suddenly dropped a thousand feet._

"_I'm talking about breaking up," he stated. _

"_But... Lucas, you said-" but his laughter cut me off._

"_Yes. I believe i did. I said i love you. And you were young and naive enough to believe it." he continued laughing at my horrified expression. _

"_It's her isn't it?" I cried out, "It's that bitch Tanya! I knew it. You bastard!" _

"_Now, now, those words are just too foul for your pretty lips," he said, pressing a finger against my lips. I angrily slapped him away. He just continued, "And, yes, it is her, and now, if you'll excuse me, I have a much prettier lady waiting. I'd rather not miss my date, than waste more time with you."_

_With that, he turned around, and jumped into his car. Slamming the door, he sped off into the darkness._

_I just fell down on the earth's comfortable floor, and cried._

_And then I heard a surprise voice, "Nessie?" _

_My head snapped up as i heard the man that I really didn't want to deal with right now. _

"_Nessie, Nessie," he said, as if thinking what to do with me. _

_But his voice started turning into another angelic one, worried this time. _

That's when I felt my head being shook. "Nessie, come on, wake up for me," Jacob's voice said.

I opened my eyes slightly, cringing from the sudden light. I spotted Jake leaning over me, "Oh, god, Nessie you scarred me,"

I cringed suddenly from his hands. Lucas and I had a relationship very much like Jake and have right now, except it was fake. And I couldn't help but think about what is happening right now. What if Jake leaves me again for another girl? I know I wouldn't be able to survive again. I only made it through last time, because i hadn't liked Lucas for real, I mean, we had said "I love you's" to each other, but I don't think it was as strong as what I was feeling for Jake right now.

He looked a bit taken aback, when I pushed him away, but just gave me a cup of water, and told me to drink. After the water, I felt a bit more refreshed, but still too shaken to do anything. It was like my body just shut down.

Reluctantly, he picked me up, and carried me up the stairs. He walked into my bedroom, and set me under the covers. "You okay?" he asked, gently, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Yeah," I croaked out.

I looked down at him. He was leaning on his knees by my bed. As I starred into his face, I realized how gentle and caring he was. Maybe, if I was lucky, he wouldn't turn out like Lucas. Clearing my throat, I continued, "I'm sorry,"

"It's no problem, you just scared me," he smiled. "What happened?"

"I..." I started but my throat closed again, I couldn't bring myself to tell him. "Never mind."

"Aright, I'm just worried about you. But, you're very tired, and need some rest. I'll leave you to your beauty sleep." he said, as my eyes started drooping.

"Okay. Thank you" I opened my eyes one last time, to see him heading for the door, "Are you leaving?"

A smile broke across his face, "Don't worry, I'll be in the guest room."

When he left, I felt alone, I couldn't help all the memories from jumbling all around my head. Tears just started rolling down my face, and I couldn't stop them, I cried myself to sleep, hoping, with all my wishes in this world, that I wouldn't have any horrible nightmares tonight.

* * *

SOO. not very long, but i had to stop, the rest needs to be Jake's pov

Please review and tell me what you think ..

:D

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

so, i'm back :)

I know it took me long, but thanks for all you patience,

ENJOY

* * *

Good Morning

**JPOV**

As I closed the door behind me, the smile faded away. I had no idea what had just happened. I was just about to leave, but Nessie's smile turned into one of horror, and then her body went limp into my arms. It was really freaky, and I didn't know what to do, I just carried her back to the living room and set her down carefully on the couch. I kept calling her name, hoping it wasn't something that big. But, fortunately, she woke up a few minutes later. I was so glad; I didn't know what I would have done otherwise.

But what scared me even more was her reaction when she opened her eyes and saw my face. She looked so horrified, and cringed away from me like I would ever hurt her. I just handed her a cup of water, and just stood there like a worried idiot. Finally, seeing as there was nothing better for her than a good night's sleep, I just carried her upstairs and tucked her in.

When she seemed to be a bit better, her faced turned confused again, and she asked if I was going to leave. That almost broke my heart, and I decided I would never bear to leave her in a situation like this. I told her I would stay in the guest room, thinking it would be awkward for her if I slept in the same bed.

Now, as I walked into the room, I slipped into the same pyjama pants I had left here from the last night I had slept here. I pulled my shirt over my head, and once again dove into the sheets that reminded me of Nessie's smell.

I shut my eyes, but the sleep wouldn't come. My mind was too full of concerns for Nessie. Her terrified expression that she had when she woke up scarred the shit out of me. We had just gotten together this morning, and believe me, I was so ecstatic to be able to call her my girlfriend, but now that I think about it, I feel like I would never be able to survive again without her. I know that is really cheesy to say in words, but in my head, it felt right. I knew I would never do anything to harm Nessie, and I would never in a thousand years, think of leaving her.

Finally, as I was too tired to even think anymore, sleep overtook me, and I entered Nessie land.

A while later, although I couldn't have been morning yet, I heard a faint knock. I opened my eyes groggily, and realized someone was at the door. I raised my head, and asked, "Nessie?" as she pocked her head in. Her face was stained with fresh tears, and I immediately sat up, "What's wrong?"

"I... I had a nightmare," she croaked, "and... I was wondering... maybe, I could stay with you?"

"Ya, of course," I said, moving aside the covers.

She walked over, and cuddled into my side, moulding our bodies together, and my heart just soared a thousand miles per second, as I remembered that I had no shirt on.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just... felt lonely," she blushed, and bent down to hide her face in my chest.

"Well, then, maybe you could tell me about it tomorrow, or when you're feeling better." I laid us both down and covered her with the covers because she looked cold. "Goodnight, my sleeping beauty." I whispered.

"G'night, my prince," she replied sleepily.

She fell asleep 2 seconds later, and sleep overtook me a couple of minutes after that.

I woke up the next morning, feeling well rested, and as happy as ever. I was kind of afraid to open my eyes, thinking that what happened yesterday night was just a dream. But, as I came back into reality, I felt Nessie's body cuddled up on top of my chest. I opened my eyes and looked down at my beauty, she looked so gorgeous and innocent, and I had to force myself not kiss those pouting lips; I knew she needed her sleep, and didn't want to bother her.

I just laid there like a goof, soaking in all her glory. My eyes travelled down her smooth legs, as I noticed that her shorts had ridden up over the night, and she had kicked away the covers. One of her legs was also buried in between mine, and I had to control myself before something got out of hand.

My heart wouldn't stop beating, as I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep again without her. How weird. I've never felt this way before.

A few minutes later, as the sun shone through the curtains her eyes fluttered open, and I loved seeing her even more in this natural innocent world of hers. She lifted her head off my chest and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled back. But as soon as she became aware of our intimate position, her face burned scarlet. She made a move to get off the bed, but I was faster. I laced my arm around her waist, and pulled her back.

I reached out my other hand, and pulled her face toward mine for a reassuring kiss. "Good morning beautiful," I smiled.

"Good morning," she replied. I had to stop the low moan that was caused when she talked against my lips like that.

She pulled her head back after another kiss though, "I stink, and I don't know how you could stand kissing me like this,"

"What are you talking about? You smell wonderful," I said.

"Only you would say that, after a night full of snot crying and sweating. I think I need a shower before you start with your cheesy comments," she giggled, and hopped off the bed.

I sat up and watched her skip out of the room. Chuckling internally, I thanked god that this woman belonged to me. I didn't know what I ever did to deserve her, but I wasn't ever letting go.

I got out of bed and headed to the guest washroom and did my morning routine. As I headed back out, the wonderful smell of pancakes hit my taste buds, completely ignoring my nose. My mouth immediately started to water. I grabbed my shirt from my room, and put it on as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I spotted Nessie standing by the counter. Her back was to me, and she didn't seem to notice I was there because she was singing a tune under her breath. I had never heard her singing voice before, and now it just added to the list of million things I loved about her.

I walked up to her and placed my hands lightly on her waist, "That smells great." I whispered. She gave a little jump, and turned around, but I kept my hands by her waist.

"God, Jake, You scared me," she placed the spoon she was holding on the counter and rested her hands on my chest.

"Why? Were you expecting someone else?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No. I just, didn't hear you come in."

"Good. Now may I please get a proper good morning kiss, you left me hanging up there."

She giggled and reached up on her toes, and gave me a peck on the lips. But pulled away too soon.

"Not good enough," I protested.

I bent my head down further, and captured her lips hungrily. She tasted so sweet, and I could taste the pancake dough on her lips. "Mmm, you taste delicious,"

"You know what?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna take you out tonight." I had decided right there on the spot. Even on the exact place.

"Why so sudden?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You're too beautiful for your own good."

She giggled, "That doesn't make sense,"

I lifted her up and sat her down on the counter, so she wouldn't have to reach up too much. She grabbed my neck with her hands, and forced our lips back together, also pulling me in between her legs. I licked on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth eagerly letting me in.

As the kiss grew more passionate, I knew we had to stop sometime, I didn't know what would happen if we continued. The only problem is, I didn't want to. I wasn't able to stop myself as I continued kissing her full pink lips.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Nessie's head popped up. "I have to get it," she said breathlessly.

"No." I complained, hugging her closer to me.

"Jake what if it's important?" failing at pushing my arms away.

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled against her neck.

The bell rang again, and I forced myself backwards, "Fine."

"Thank you," she jumped off the counter and skipped off to the front. I followed in behind her. I shook my head, and willed myself to get back to normal. I shouldn't be doing this. I was actually relieved that someone had interrupted us.

"What's taking you so long?" I heard Alice's voice. And as I came in, I saw a blush take over Nessie's face.

"Alice, what do you want? And can you stop harassing my girlfriend?" I smiled at the word, so content. I walked over to the girls, and warped an arm around Nessie.

I laughed at Alice's face. She had a knowing look, combined with surprise and happiness. She looked over at Nessie and flung herself at her. Hugging her like a bear. She pulled back and glared at both of us, "Ohmygod, why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you!" she wrapped her tiny arms around both of us.

"Alright, enough of this, I got to get somewhere," I said, pulling her away.

"Alright, I'll be right back with my things to get you ready for your little date." She ran out of the house before I could even ask how she knew about that.

"I'll pick you up at six?" it came out more like a question.

"Don't be late," she smiled, reaching up on her toes to give me a goodbye kiss.

"Promise," I answered. "I miss you already,"

"Miss you more. But if we keep standing here, I won't be able to get ready." she giggled.

"Alright,"

I walked out of her house, and ran over to the car. I drove over to my house, and got started on making reservations.

* * *

REVIEW and tell me What you think !

i read al of them, and honestly, they make my day !

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo. nothing really to say ... :)

ENJOY

* * *

Girls

**NPOV**

I watched Jake drive off.

I was so happy at the moment. When I woke up this morning and found myself cuddled against Jake, it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. I felt so complete.

I dreamily walked up the stairs, thinking about those hot kisses that left me breathless.

I barely even set a foot on the landing, when Alice ran over and dragged me into my room. "Come on, I only have five hours to make you gorgeous." She said, as she pushed me into the washroom, "I have everything set up, just go and follow the order of the hair products."

I wondered how she even knew about our date, it was a little freaky. But I was glad. I wanted to look pretty tonight. It was my first date with Jake and I didn't want to mess it up.

I stepped into the shower, and became immediately overwhelmed with the things that Alice had set up. There were at least twenty different hair shampoo and conditioners. And on the counter there were a hundred more body products.

I let the hot water flow over my body, relaxing my muscles from the soreness. I hadn't even noticed I was so tense until now. I washed my hair a thousand times with the different hair products. Finally, an hour later, after I felt the hot water begin to finish, I stepped out of the shower. I put a towel around myself to dry my body. As I looked around, I noticed there weren't any clothes for me to wear.

"Alice," I yelled, "Where are my clothes?"

"You can't wear clothes now silly," Alice said, across the door, "I left a robe for you. You've got to wear that so you won't ruin your beautiful body."

I looked around and noticed the robe hanging behind the door. I slipped it on, made sure it was tied tight and walked outside, into my room.

At least I thought it was my room. Alice had set it all up into a make-up room on one side, and a dressing room.

"Alice, what have you done to my room?" I asked, bewildered. It looked like what she had done last Saturday when we were preparing for the party, except now it was ten times more.

She walked over, and held out two dresses, "What do you think? They're both my creation. I narrowed it down to these two, but I don't know which one you'd like."

"Wow, they're beautiful." I smiled, as I looked at them.

Alice designs clothes, she has her own business and I think she's the most fashionable, fashion artist ever. "Ohmygod, Alice, I can't possibly wear any of these. They're obviously too expensive."

She looked taken aback, "Nessie, did you ever think I would charge you for my clothes? These are all yours now. They are all one "of a kind", inspired by you. This is what I've been working on since I met you, I needed to have something ready for today right," she winked as she pointed to three more on my bed.

"Are you kidding. No, that can't be-" I blushed, had I actually inspired these dresses?

"Nessie, you're like my sister now, and these are my gift to you. I would be completely humiliated if you turned them down."

"Alright, thank you so much!" I said as I walked over and hugged her.

"That's what I'm here for. Now try them on." she said as she pushed them into my hands.

But she didn't make a move to get out of the room. "But I'm naked,"

she laughed, "Okay, I'll step out,"

I took of my robe and tried the first dress on. It was a pink pucci dress with a black belt at the waist. The hem was covered with simple ruffles, and it had a smooth rounded neckline, and ended right under my knees. It looked so simple and elegant, yet fiery and alive at the same time.

I put on the second dress, and checked myself out in the mirror. It was a white and black strapless dress that bent into a deep neckline. It showed a bit more cleavage than I was used to, but I didn't complain, because I wanted to impress Jake. It came with a black cashmere shawl that covered my back. It ended just at my knees.

Both the dresses were perfect. They hugged my body comfortably, and made me look pretty. I opened the door to let Alice in.

"Aww, You look so beautiful, Jake's going to wet his pants," she giggled.

"I don't know which one to pick, they're both perfect."

"This one looks fine, I thought so too, but I just thought I'd show you both of them. Now, put you're robe back on, I have to go set up the make-up that matches this dress." I dressed back into my robe, and walked over to sit on the chair by the dresser.

She began doing her magic. I really didn't want to go through all the torture on my face, but I knew it was worth it in the end so I just closed my eyes and stayed quiet.

"Just keep it natural, Alice, I don't like too much. It makes me look fake."

"You'll never be fake Nessie. But I assure you, Jacob will love it."

An hour later, I stood up. Both my legs were numb from sitting in the same position. I looked in the mirror and saw a beauty starring back at me, she looked beautiful under the lights and her face was covered up with the light layer of blush.

"You look beautiful, if I may say so myself," Alice gushed. "You may take a break now, because I have to get out my hair things, but I want you back here in fifteen minutes." she ordered as she began putting away all the make-up.

I walked down the stairs, feeling the blood rush back through my legs. Now that I didn't have anything to do, I realized how much I missed Jake. Should I call him? I decided against it, I might be disturbing him or something.

Then I remembered how Lucas used to shout at me when I called him when he was busy. That was another hint that seemed to set me off. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Forcing the tears back because I didn't want to ruin Alice's hard work.

I once again got the feeling that Jake didn't like me that much, and was just having fun with me.

"Nessie...where are you? Nessie! Are you okay? What's wrong?" she enquired, as she spotted my position on the couch.

I lifted my head up, "It's nothing,"

"No, there is definitely something wrong, you were perfectly cheerful this morning." she looked deeply worried. "Come on, tell me everything while we're doing your hair." she led me up the stairs and back onto my chair in front of the mirror.

Then I couldn't help but spill everything. I told her about Lucas, about how he tricked me, and dumped me in the middle of nowhere. He had 'taken me out' on a date, but then I found him driving into some random park off the city which I didn't recognize. He parked the car, which happened to be mine, and dumped me. Just like that. Like he owned the world and could spare me for another slut.

But I didn't tell her what happened after that. I was too scared to bring that back into the front of my mind. After I finished, I felt so good to get that all out of my heart. As if it's been chaining me down ever since I locked its drawer in my mind.

Alice listened carefully to all my details, but did not interrupt as she worked on my hair.

"I'm so sorry," she said, after my speech. She smiled sympathetically into the mirror at me.

"It's okay. I've been doing a good job at forgetting it over the past two years. But being with Jake just something in my heart, and I couldn't help but compare the two. And apparently both the relationships have started the same. I don't know what to do. Because I really do like Jake, and I don't know what would happen if he left me for another girl." I let it all out in one big breath and couldn't help the single tear that escaped my eye. Glad that the eyeliner that Alice used was water proof.

I told her what happened yesterday night.

"Nessie. You have to understand this. I know that Jake likes you very much; he is definitely smitten. I haven't seen him this happy around a girl before. I know he doesn't think that this is just a quick play for him, and I know perfectly well that he would never dream of leaving you for another whore. You can take my word for it." she replied.

"Thank you, for this, I really did need to get it all out of my heart."

"You're welcome. And thank you for telling me, I was really worried. Now, its five o'clock, and we need to finish up before Jake comes." She wiped my face lightly from the few tears that had escaped.

I stood up from my chair, and she gave me a tight hug, that reassured me, and also made me feel like I made a good choice about moving here, into this foreign city, but I'm so glad I had gained a new sister, and a great boyfriend.

Alice was about to leave the room, but I remembered something important, as I noticed I was still in only my robe. "Wait, Alice, what about my underwear?" I made a move to my underwear drawer but Alice caught me.

"Silly Nessie, You're going to wear these." She pointed to the bed, and for the first time, I noticed some black and white boy shorts that matched perfectly with the dress.

"Wow, are you sure? They don't look like something I would wear," I said unsure.

"They're not something you would've worn, but from now own, you will. A girl's got to be comfortable as well as beautiful, right?" she smiled as I picked the underwear and examined it.

"What about my bra?"

"You're not going to wear a bra. Now enough chit chat, Jake's going to be here in half an hour."

She left the room, and I took off my robe. She was right; these boy shorts were extremely comfortable. I quickly put on the dress and looked into the mirror to make sure I looked acceptable.

My hair was picked up half way, held up by a black clip that matched the lace work of the dress. The rest of it was let loose in its natural wavy curls, and I was glad that Alice was here for me.

Damn, this girl knew what she was doing. I had to admit that I looked perfect. And I smiled as I thought about going on a date with Jake. Of course we had gone out together before, but today it was the first time as a couple and I was very excited.

I went downstairs and headed to the living room where I heard the TV, Alice was longing on the couch, watching a fashion channel. When I walked in she smiled and said, "You look beautiful,"

I blushed, "It's all thanks to you. I don't know what I would've done without you,"

She laughed. "That's what they always say."

Just then the bell rang, and my heart sped up. I was about to head to get the door, but Alice stopped me. "Where are you going? Here you'll need this," she handed me a white beaded Chanel bag and skipped over to get the door. I looked inside the bag, and was surprised to see my personal belongings packed inside. How did she do that?

"I heard Jake's voice fill my house, and my heart fluttered as I walked through to the entrance. Jake was standing there, handsome as ever, talking to Alice, although he looked like he would rather be with me. He was wearing a grey button down shirt and some black slacks with some fancy dress shoes. I laughed as I noticed we matched, Alice must have done that on purpose. He looked super hot, a few buttons undone, with his jet black hair highlighting his hazel nut eyes.

When he noticed my presence, he glanced up and I saw his jaw drop a thousand feet. It was kind of a turn on, him starring me down like this.

Alice giggled and passed by me, she said something like "Okay you two, I'll leave you to it then." but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"See anything you like?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He gulped and then smiled, "I sure do, and she looks stunning." he said as he began walking as well, and when he reached me, held my chin lightly between two fingers, and ghosted his lips lightly over mine. "Mmm," I brought this for you," he spoke against my lips, as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind him. He pulled back two inches and handed me the flowers. It had been a signature move of his, to give me a flower every time we meet.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled back in and gave him another gentle yet more intense kiss. I felt a growl form at the back of his throat as I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. He granted my wish by opening his mouth too. As our lips met, i couldn't stop the moan that escaped from me.

He pulled me closer by the waist and I obliged by wrapping my arms around his neck. "Jake we have to stop," I said as he moved once more to my neck, to let me breath.

"Whyyy?"

"Alice is still here, and we'll miss your reservations,"

"Who cares? I just want to devour you all night long." he said, as he came back up for another passionate kiss.

Then I couldn't argue any more, I smashed my lips to his with passion. But after a minute he pulled away and said, "I thought we were going to miss out reservations?"

I leaned my head against his chest, "You can't do that to me,"

He just chuckled and led me out to the car. He opened the passenger's door for me and ran around to his side. He must've been as excited as me for our date, because in a matter of 2 minutes, we were zooming on the highway on our way.

Through the whole ride, he held my hand in my lap. Every now and then he would brush his hand across my knees, but never too dangerously high.

We kept on driving for a while, and I noticed I didn't know where we were. "Jake where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said simply, smiling at me.

"But you know I don't like surprises."

"I can tell you, but that would just ruin our night."

"Alright, but it better be good." I actually did hate surprises, but I seemed to like them only if they were from Jake. He always surprises me by the sweetest things, and I couldn't help but smile at him as he continued to zoom through the cars.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

HEy guys, back with chapter 12 ! yaya

ENJOY

* * *

The Dirt Road

**JPOV**

I smiled contently as I wove through the cars on the highway. I held Nessie's hand as though she was my life line, which was partly true, because I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her anymore.

She looked so stunning tonight. Her dress ended a few inches before her knees, and they were just begging me to touch them. Her long creamy legs were in some black laboutine heels, and they made her look so hot. She took my breath away in every sense and I noticed that my heart hadn't stopped since I stepped into her house.

I wanted today to be special, because it was our first night out together, and I knew that she deserved the best.

I took her to a high class restaurant, which I liked very much. They had everything there and I couldn't wait to show it to her. I also had another trip planned after our dinner and I hope she liked it. I wanted to impress her really badly because I knew she deserved someone better than me, but I wasn't giving up just yet.

As I walked her to the front doors, I asked for the table under Black.

"Ah, yes, the reserved table". An attendant came over and walked us over to a secluded area in the restaurant. It was still near the main sitting area but far enough that there was some privacy. I opened up Nessie's chair, and she sat down, looking around, not believing her eyes.

She unconsciously took of her black shawl, and I couldn't help but stare at the newly exposed skin of her neck and shoulders. I was so possessed by her beauty that I almost missed my chair, as I went to sit beside her.

"What do you think?" I asked her. Damn. She didn't like it, why was I so stupid?

"Jake this place is beautiful. Are you sure we're in the right place?" she asked.

I smiled at her wonder. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you like it?"

The night went perfectly. We ordered our food, and I had to stop my self myself from attacking her, as I saw her pink lips as they puckered out and as she licked them after every bite. She was going to kill me.

By dessert, she ordered some type of chocolate cake, which I hadn't tried before. I decided to order the same thing because it looked delicious. It tasted as delicious as it looked too.

Conversation flew by naturally. And about half way through desert, she placed her hand lightly on my thigh. It felt like heaven. I liked it when the brave Nessie came out and played like this.

"You have chocolate all over your lips." she giggled.

"Really? Where?" I asked, daring her.

"Over here," she leaned into me, and sucked on my lower lip, "Mmm, my two favourite flavours." she moaned as she continued to suck on my lower lip, and I her upper lip. This was such a turn on for me. I laced my hands through her hair, as she continued to deepen the kiss.

It was extremely sexy when she took control like that. She continued to suck and place open mouthed kisses down my chin and across my jaws. I had already died and gone to heaven.

I pulled her up, and placed her on my lap, her legs on either side of me. I placed my hands on each of her legs, and brushed my thumbs across the inside of her thighs. Her breath caught at the intimacy of our position, but she seemed to like it because she brought her lips to mine hungrily.

After some intense moments of kissing, she pulled back to give me access as I bent down, placing butterfly kisses along her collar bone. I bent down further south and kissed along the neckline of her dress.

"Oh, shit... that feels so good," She moaned.

I smiled against her skin; it amazed me that I had that kind of effect on her. I loved it when she moaned my name like that. God, this is the hottest make out session ever.

"Gosh Nessie," I chuckled, "we're in public."

She leaned back in, and laid her head on my shoulder. "That was so hot, why did you stop?" she whispered in my ear, and kissed it.

"You want to leave now? I have another place planned." I said, as she looked back at me.

"Really, but this is already too much,"

"Nothing's too much for you baby,"

I gave her another kiss, and called for the waiter. She blushed as she noticed that she was still in my lap. She jumped off and sat on her chair. But I immediately felt the emptiness hit me once more. I took her hand and paid the bill. We headed out and I drove off.

I took her hand and placed it by my lips.

We stayed silent for the ten minute ride. And when I pulled over to the dirt road that leads to my favourite place, Nessie looked confused.

I thought I would show her the meadow that I had always loved to go visit. But Nessie looked like she'd seen a ghost.

I stepped out of the car, and ran around to open her door. I helped her out and she seemed to be thinking of something else, because she didn't reply when I talked to her.

"Nessie?"

She looked up at me, terror in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, taking her face in my hands, but she flinched away. What the hell is going on? What did I do? She was fine a few minutes ago, was it because where we were? "Nessie, What's wrong what did I do?" but I kept my hands to my self as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Just do it!" she yelled, "just say it and get it over with." I couldn't take in the fact that she was hurting. Then all of a sudden, she walked to me and smacked both her hands against my chest.

"Nessie, I... just tell me what I did wrong... I don't know what you're talking about." My voice started shaking.

She was full out crying now, "All of you are the same! The same lies! Who do you think I am?" she screamed at me, but I had no fucking idea what she was talking about. It was freaking me out.

But before I could say anything, she started again, "So who is she? Is that the 'something' you had to do today?" she seethed.

She stopped to take a breath and I used it to say something, "Nessie, you're scaring me, telling me what you're talking about and maybe I'd have some answers." and she abruptly cut me off.

"Oh don't give me that shit, you know what I'm talking about, you bring me here to the middle of nowhere, I hate you Lucas!" her voice cracked, and the tears were falling faster than ever. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" but it was muffled by her sobs.

"What! No," what the hell? "Why would you ever think that? Nessie, I just got you, you don't know how happy I am that we're finally together. I would never dream of letting you go,"

Now she seemed confused. "What... how... what are we doing here then?" she asked "why did you bring me to the end of a dirt road. I... I'm sorry for snapping like that. I... I just thought... that you..." she struggled for words.

I couldn't stand seeing her in tears like that. I wanted to take her hurt away. I cautiously made my way over, silently asking permission. "It's okay, everything's going to be alright." I said, as I reached out a hand and tried to remove those dreadful tears.

She leaned into my hand, and I took that as an encouraging sign. I pulled her into a tight hug that transferred all my feelings for her, I hope she understood how much I cared about her, because I know I would never want to break up with her for another girl. I thought she already knew that but I guess we're going to have to talk about it.

I breathed in, memorizing the sweet sent of her hair. "Nessie," I said gently, "can you please tell me what's going on? I'm really worried. Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

She pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Do you really like me Jacob?"

"Of course, I don't want you to ever doubt that. I like you very, very much."

"I...I'm going to tell you... but you have to promise to not judge me, not once,"

"Of course, I wouldn't ever dream of it,"

"Where were you going to take me again? You said there was another plan,"

"Yeah, I did," I tried to clear my head as I remembered where we were. "It's actually a bit of a walk. But don't worry, I won't bite."

I led her through the trees for a couple of minutes until we reached my favourite place. I used to come to this meadow when I was little, to escape the outside world. It was so peaceful and I never told anyone about. Fearing that they might tell people, and then it won't be my peaceful thinking pod anymore. But now I felt like I had to share it with Nessie. I didn't know what she would think though; would she be disgusted by the nature or mesmerized by the beauty as I am?

It seemed to be the later. As we stepped out of the trees, she looked around in wonder at the beautiful scene. It was a big Meadow that was filled with wild nature and the sky looked beautiful and clear. I loved to come here at night and gaze up at the stars.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"It's... It's so beautiful." she looked in awe as I snaked my hand around her waist. She gripped on to me tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

She looked up at me, "I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry I misunderstood you... I just thought... I'm so stupid, I ruined our perfect night."

"No, you didn't ruin anything," I cut her off, placing my hands around her face. I walked her further into the meadow and sat down on the grass, bringing her down in my lap. "Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?" I asked gently.

She got this far off look, and started with her story.

My anger boiled as she told me about that bastard. He had used her and dumped her like she was recyclable. I was glad she was in my arms now, because she seemed to soothe me a bit.

As I listened I made the connections and regretted deeply that I had ever said those things to make her remember. And when I brought her through that dirt road it reminded her of the stupid son of a bitch who dumped her in the middle of nowhere.

I wanted nothing but to take away her pain right now. She cried all through out her speech and I couldn't do anything but kiss them away.

Then I heard what he said about her not being pretty, and not worth his time. I was seriously about to jump up and go hunt him down.

By the end, she was paler than yesterday night, and I was feeling the fury build up in my body. I wanted to kill that son of a bitch.

"So," she said, uncertainly "I guess our relationship is kind of similar, that's what set off the memories.

"But there is one major difference that you forgot about Nessie," I replied, "Ours is real," I said from my heart. "I don't want you to ever doubt that. And I'm so sorry that I scared you by bringing you here. I should've thought before I acted."

"No, no," she cut me off. "I'm glad you brought me here. It's so beautiful and peaceful. If anything, I should be sorry, I knew that you wanted tonight to be special, and I just blew up over there."

I smiled down at her. I knew this was all too good to be true. But I knew we were strong enough to make it through. We just have to work together. "Please tell me if this bothers you again," I whispered, "call me selfish, but I don't ever want to see you in pain again,"

"Thank you," she whispered back, "for listening to me, and not giving up on me. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, as a fresh wave of fire burned through my body. But this time it had nothing to do with fury. It was the love I was feeling for Nessie.

Wait love? Was I possibly falling in love with this girl? I think I was. I didn't ever want to be separated from her. But did that mean this was love? We've only known each other for less than a month for Pete's sake. Maybe it's just a fluke that lead my mind into weird places.

I let it go, and just laid there with Nessie, staring at the night's sky. I just want to lay here forever and not be interrupted my anything. But then I remembered that there was work tomorrow.

Damn. The world seemed to not exist when I was with Nessie. I even forgot there were such things as humans, who live their schedules everyday, the go to work and spend time with friends, and I forgot that I was included in that category.

After what felt like minutes, I checked my watch, and noticed, it was twelve. Wow, really? That's weird; it felt like only moments ago I was at Maggie's trying to pick the perfect flower.

* * *

SO, please Review and tell me what you think !

these emotional rollarcoasters are harder than i thought, and i want some feed back !

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

I know, took me long enough, but i finally got around to finishing this chapter. I know, im not gonna waste your time with excuses. Kill me if you want, but then i won't be able to update .. :P

ps- thanks for the awesom reviews and author alerts :) keep em coming

ENJOY

**

* * *

**

**NPOV **

Jake drove home, with our hands intertwined together in-between us. I couldn't believe I had broken out like that, but it was a scary feeling to think that Jake was about to break up with me. It was a bit creepy how it looked exactly like the place Lucas took me too.

I felt good after I told him what had happened and the reason for my actions these days. I was extremely glad that he understood, and he said that Lucas was a stupid bastard because he didn't know what he was missing out on.

He took me by surprise though, when he said that what we had was special and we only had to work hard to make it through this bump in the road. But his words reassured me. I had no doubt now that he was only playing with me.

It was extremely sweet of him to bring me to his favourite place. He told me that I was the first person he told, and I was really happy. Right now I have no doubt that he feels the same way about me that I do about him.

When we arrived at my house, he didn't even bother to go inside. He just said goodbye by front door. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow after work." he said, but didn't give me time to reply. He scooped his head down, and gave me a sweet chaste kiss that left me breathless.

I watched him drive off, thinking of how lucky I was to have this sweet man as my boyfriend. When he disappeared into the night I headed upstairs and took off my dress. I went to place it in my closet, finding the other four dresses which Alice had left. She was serious about them belonging to me, and that's what I loved about her.

I jumped into my bed in my pajama shorts and matching tank top. I slipped under the covers and thought about my wonderful weekend. I was so glad I moved here. I don't think I would've ever met anyone as good as Jake, even if I had crossed the world ten times. It was just that good. I knew we were meant for each other.

An hour later I finally fell asleep. But it wasn't restless and uneasy. I knew this was because it was nothing compared to how I slept yesterday.

The next day I woke up to my stupid alarm clock once more. I smashed it quiet, and sat up in bed. I smiled as I remembered the dream I had about my boyfriend. Gosh, it sounded so good to be ably to say that.

As I headed over to Jasper's place, a shiver ran through my body. It was only the beginning of October, so I didn't understand why it should be cold in LA.

"Hey, Nessie," Jasper called out. He stepped out of his front door, his buttons still undone as if he slept in and was in a hurry. "Congrats, I heard from Alice."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Hey, Nessie," Alice said as she walked over and gave me a hug. "How was last night?"

"It was great. Thanks for everything by the way."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Jasper said, as he driver's seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked sceptically.

"Did you forget? Ms. Van Der Woodsen is coming to the hotel today."

Shit. I forgot. Rosalie Van Der Woodsen was a French actress; she made some appearances in Hollywood too. So I've seen some of her movies.

Our hotel was hosting her stay, and she didn't really want people to know she was here. It was only a personal vacation. I had to make sure she was away from the public eye, and that the paparazzi didn't surround her everywhere she went.

She was arriving by ten though, so I had time to get myself ready.

My phone rang in my pocket. Indicating a new text message and my heart fluttered as I read the collar ID.

"Alright Jasper, I'll see you later." I said, nonchalantly as I opened the message.

_Hey beautiful, miss you lots. How was your night?_-J

_Missed you too ;) my night was lonely without you _-N

_Really? Looks like I'm going to have to come over there and kiss you silly _-J

_Sure, but you'd have to deal with Rosalie Van Der Woodsen, if you make me stand her up_ -N

_Rosalie Van Der Woodsen? THE Rosalie Van Der Woodsen? Isn't she that hot chick actress? _-J

_JAKE! _-N

_Just kidding. You know I only have eyes for you baby. _-J

_Alright, but I got to go now, or I'm going to blame you if my boss blames me for texting on the job _-N

_:P bye, _-J

I closed my phone and dumped my stuff on my desk, wondering what Rosalie was like. Some of my old friends used to say she was a bitch, but I don't see how, because they have never met her. I think they were just jealous of her natural beauty. But my mom brought me up always telling me to never to judge a book by its cover. So I looked forward to meeting her.

I got myself organised, and headed to Jasper's office.

"Hey Japer," I asked, as I plopped myself down on one of his comfy couches.

"Huh?" he replied unconsciously as he continued to type furiously on his laptop.

"How long is Ms. Van Der Woodsen staying?"

"I don't know, a month or something like that."

"Hey Jasper."

"Huh?"

"How did you and Alice meet?"

Then he seemed to notice my presence. He looked over at me with a goofy smile on his face. "It's actually pretty funny." he began, "My old girlfriend had dragged me into a store, where she worked. She broke up with me right there when I started clinging over Alice, but I couldn't care less about her. I came back another day, and Alice was all over me. She said I looked so hot. We started going out and here we are."

I pondered this in my head. "So you believe it is possible to fall for someone at first sight, right?"

"Yeah I guess, unless this is all some sort of dream,"

I thought about this as walked outside. So maybe what I had with Jake wasn't actually that crazy. Maybe we were just meant to be.

When it was exactly ten to ten, I made my way to the front. I waited for the car that Rosalie was arriving in. She didn't want something completely obvious since she didn't want to be recognized.

At exactly ten o'clock the car that fit the description that was given to me drove into the private driveway of the hotel.

Brian stepped out of the driver's seat, "Hello, Ms. Nessie. How are you today?" he greeted me.

"Hi Brian, on time as usual," I noticed.

"Well you know how I love my job," he smiled as he opened the passenger's door.

I wouldn't have known it was her if I didn't know who I was looking for. I immediately felt unworthy as I saw her in designer clothes; dressed in casual skinny jeans and a t-shirt, but looked ten times better than me nonetheless. Her hair was tied in a messy bun on the back of her head, and she had on some expensive looking sunglasses.

I stepped forward to greet her. "Hello, Ms. Van Der Woodsen. I'm Nessie Cullen and I'll be hosting your stay this month." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she replied shaking my hand, "but please, just Rose," she replied with a light French accent in her voice.

"Alright," I smiled, I was already starting to like her. She had a warm loving smile on her face. "Brian, make sure you bring all of Ms. Rose's belongings to the penthouse,"

I lead her to the private elevators and we shot up to the top floor.

I gave her the key to her apartment, and tried to start conversation, "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I'm visiting my fiancé, Emmett Cullen. He lives here, and I'm going to move in with him." she smiled.

"How nice," I replied. I really liked her now. Something about her was so nice, and she seemed to be down-to-earth, not like those other actors who cared about no one but them selves.

We made it to her apartment, and she opened the door. "Hey do you want to have lunch together or something?" she asked.

Was she serious? "But you must be busy," I interjected. "I can't take you away from your important things,"

"No, really. Very few people know I'm here and I'd like to know you better. You seem really nice. Besides I have nothing better to do. I'm meeting Emmett later, but that's this evening."

"Alright, I'll let you settle in then, and I'll be back in two hours." I waved and headed back down to my office.

The next few weeks passed by eventless. Surprisingly, Rosalie and I had become great friends, and once I introduced her to the others, they seemed to like her too. I met Emmett some time after, and Jake almost blew up his head when he found out Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend.

Jake and I's relationship had been getting better and better. Who knew he could be so romantic? Our physical relation ship too, was great. He was so gentle with me, and didn't force me to do anything.

Although most nights I yearn for Jake to be there with me. But I never asked him to sleep over again. Call me a coward, but I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. But now that I think about it, what was I waiting for? I didn't know how, or when, but I suddenly knew he was the one, and I knew I couldn't be with any one else. So what was I waiting for?

I smiled as I spotted him for the millionth time, standing by his car, in front of the hotel parking lot. It was Friday, and I couldn't wait to spend some time with him. He's been so busy the last week, with all the construction of his new building, I thought I would die.

Jake pulled into my drive way ten minutes later, and before I knew it, he was already at my side of the car, holding out the door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"My pleasure," He bent down for a sudden kiss. My hands instantly trailed up to wrap around his neck.

"Um, Jake…" I stuttered as he bent lower, trailing kisses down to my collar bone.

"Hm?"

"We should get inside,"

"But I missed you."

"I know… Me too, But…" I couldn't help it. I brought his face up for another intense, passionate kiss. Seriously, this man was too sexy for his own good.

Suddenly, he lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the door. Unfortunately, I had to break away to open the door. Jake put me down, and I pulled out my keys and hurriedly opened the door.

We made it to the living room, and Jake slumped down on the couch. "So what do you want for dinner today?" I asked, trying to calm heart.

"You know I love anything you make." He answered.

"Right, Alright, I'll be right back." I gave him one last kiss, before bouncing over to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

SOO ? please review and tell me what you think, i know, not much stuff happened. but review and tell me what you think should happen next.. or should i finish it up in the next few chapters? and im seeing a little lemon on the futur ...? but only if you review and tell me your thoughts, LOVE YOU ALL

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry again for the long wait =S but i've cought a week ago, and it's kicking my ass. i mean, who gets a cold during the summer? may be everyone, or may be i'm just we=ierd like that ... ANYWAYS - i alos apologies for any mistakes or stuff, i was writing in a hurry to get it to you, so .. :)

ENJOY :)

* * *

Santa Barbara

**JPOV**

As the months rolled by, the work started to get harder. We were about to finish with another building, and I just hopped everything would end soon because I really missed my time with Nessie. As I sat at work, I tapped my pen on my chin, trying to think of a way to make it up to Nessie. I knew I have been so busy these days, and I knew that she didn't like it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

I felt a book being thrown at me, and looked over at Emmett, "What was that for?"

"Dude, pay attention, it's almost midnight, and I want to go home." He whined.

"It's still ten Emmett," I said. We've been working late sometimes these days because the work just got too heavy, and we usually had to stay longer than usual.

"So? I wanna get home and see Rose, so you're going to work your ass off because you love me."

"Whatever." I looked down at my paper work and tried to concentrate.

A month ago, when Nessie told me she had befriended Rosalie Van Der Woodesn, I couldn't believe it. But when she invited her to one of our famous get together, I had definitely not expected Emmett to show up with her. Now they just seemed to be a part of the clan, and now Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie were inseparable.

A while later, as Emmett and I were packing up, Emmett started, "I was just thinking,"

"Wait, you think? Dude, calm down, you might hurt your brain,"

"Haha, very funny." He shoved my shoulder jokingly. "Seriously, after all this work and all, I was thinking may be we take the girls somewhere, like spend the weekend at the beach or something. Jasper can come too."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," why hadn't I thought of that? A weekend getaway, just what we all needed. "Hey, thanksgiving is next week, may be we could go to Santa Barbara for the long weekend."

"Okay, cool. I'll tell Rose, you tell everyone else," At the parking lot we went our own ways to our cars.

When I made it home, I felt exhausted. I had no idea why though, I was just sitting in my office all day. I jumped into bed, and wondered if Nessie was still awake. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text.

_Hey, you still awake? Missed you…3 –J_

I waited five minutes, but there wasn't a reply, so I just placed my phone on the bedside table and tried to go to sleep. But that was a failure. I just tossed and turned for a couple of minutes, wishing Nessie was here in my arms. We had only slept together in the same bed a couple of times, but that was enough to make me hate my own lonely bed.

I was just about to get up to get something to eat from down stairs, but I heard my phone ring, indicating a new message.

_Hey, sorry, I was just getting ready for bed. I missed you so much, how was your day? –N_

I smiled; of course Nessie wasn't the type to go to sleep early. I should've known. _It was boring without you :( but I'm free tomorrow, I'll pick you up as usual after work… –J_

_Can't wait! :D –N_

_And I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait until I see you in person. –J_

_A surprise? Tell me! Please! You know I hate surprises! Please? :P –N_

_Come on Nessie, tomorrow isn't that far away. Now, you need to get your beauty sleep. Goodnight. –J_

_Kay, good night. –N_

The next day, I drove as fast as I could to Nessie's hotel. I missed her so much; I barely even slept two hours last night, just sat there like a goof head thinking about her.

I made it just on time, parked in my usual spot, and spotted her walking out with Jasper. When she looked over in my direction and spotted me, her face lit up and she ran over. I didn't even have time to react before she was in my arms and giving me the most of a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and pulled back to breath. "Oh my god, Jake, I missed you so much," she leaned in for another peck on the lips.

"Me too. More than you can imagine." I chuckled, leading her to the passenger's seat. When we arrived at her house, I walked around to open her door and as she walked up to unlock the door, I reached in the back seat and grabbed the bouquet of roses. I had bought them for her, to make up for the lack of time we didn't spend together.

I followed her inside, she turned around and smiled at me, her eyes trailed down my arm as she noticed the flowers. "What are those for?"

"Just for one of my many girlfriends, in think her name was Nessie…" I joked.

She giggled, walking up to me. "You think you're so funny?" She leaned up and kissed me gently. "Really? For what do I owe this lovely gesture?"

"What? A guy can't just buy his girlfriend some flowers without a special occasion?"

She just huffed and walked away into the kitchen. What did I do now? She seemed pissed off, but she was fine when we were chatting happily in the car. After a moment of hesitation I followed her into the kitchen and saw her filling a vase with water.

"What happened, baby? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," She placed the vase on the counter, and started getting things ready.

"Okay, now you seem really mad at me, would you please tell me?"

"Really, Jake, if I wanted something, you know I would ask."

"What are you talking about?" I was royally confused now.

"I mean all the presents that you keep giving me, and all the flowers. I mean my house could easily pass for a flower garden."

"But I like getting you stuff, it's not like I'm being forced to it…" I was started to get angry a bit now. I didn't know why though, because I wasn't angry at her, or at my self.

"But you spoil me too much Jacob."

What? Isn't that the whole point of the whole boyfriend concept? "So… What? Am I not supposed to spoil the woman I love?"

Suddenly, she stopped moving around the room and stood still, but I couldn't see her expression because she was facing the other way. What had I done _now_? God, it's like I needed to up date my dictionary about relationships. Then I heard her giggle.

"What?" I asked.

She turned around slowly, composing her face. She looked at me for a second then rushed up to give me a fierce kiss.

"Mmm, what was that for?" I asked when she pulled back for air.

"Did you mean what you just said?" She replied.

What had I just said? I thought back to remember what I had said. 'Am I not allowed to spoil the woman I loved?'… Oh! I had let it slip that I loved her. But that was a good thing, right? I mean, I did love her. I had known this for a while now and I was just too much of a coward to tell her.

"Yeah… yes, I do love you Nessie." I felt a goofy smile spread from ear to ear. "Forever."

She smiled too, "Me too…" She whispered.

"You too what?" I faked a confused expression.

"Just shut up and kiss me," She demanded.

"My pleasure." I leaned down and captured our lips in a passionate kiss.

I didn't know when, but all too soon, she pulled away and said, "I have to make dinner now."

"I'm fine skipping it today," I said, but of course that's when my stomach gurgled. Nessie and I laughed, and she pushed herself out of my arms.

She skipped over to open the radio, and continued cooking, swaying her hips to the music. I stood there for a moment, watching the scene in front of me. I let my eyes wander down Nessie's perfect body, and couldn't help but think she had too many clothes on.

I walked up to her, and stood behind her back, placing my hands on her waist, just inside the hem of her shirt, and leaned down to kiss her neck. She paused for a second then continued her work, dragging me with her every step. But after a few moments she stopped again, reaching back to put her hand on my neck. "Jake, I can't continue with you doing that."

"Doing what?" I mumbled against her soft hair.

She sighed and turned around, pushing against my chest until I walked back into the stool by counter, "Stay," she ordered, giving me one last peck on the lips and then turning back to her work.

"But this is torture," I whined, like a seven year old in time out.

"Would you rather go over and hang out with Jasper?"

"No I'm fine over here," I answered hurriedly; at least I got to watch her ass move around. I felt my pants get tighter.

"Good, now can you at least be quiet for the next half hour?"

"I'll try,"

After dinner was served, we headed over to the living room, and plopped in a movie. When it was just the two of us, we never really bothered with the table stuff, so I just sat down on the couch, and pulled her into my lap.

"So what was the secret you were going to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Last night you said you wanted to tell me something in person…"

"Oh right,"

"So, Emmett and I were talking yesterday, and we thought we should go somewhere for a vacation, you know. May be this weekend we could take advantage of the long weekend, and go to the beach for thanks giving."

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" She beamed.

I smiled, glad she liked it. "I'm going to invite Jasper and Alice, and may be you could ask Chris. And I'm renting us all the hotel rooms, so no worries about the money."

"Really? That's so sweet of you. But, why? You don't have to."

"Because you make me the happiest man on the planet, and I want to,"

I leaned down to kiss her feverishly. She pulled back and smiled. The food is getting cold."

"Who cares?"

I pulled back in for another kiss, and suddenly felt my head hit the arm of the couch. I looked up and saw Nessie straddling me with each leg on either side of my hips. I suddenly felt my pants get tighter, as she rested her warm center against me. What the hell? I was acting like a horny teenager, even when we were both fully clothed. This was probably the sexiest I have ever seen her.

As we continued to kiss, her hands traveled inside my shirt, and wandered up my chest. I felt my muscles role under her touch. I felt her pull my shirt up and I leaned up for her to take it off. She bent down and trailed feather light kisses down my chest. I moaned in pleasure, and flipped us so that I was on top of her, suspending most of my weight on my elbow beside her head, and one hand exploring her flat stomach underneath her shirt.

As I moved my hand higher, and rested it on top of her breast, I heard her moan, and I couldn't help the now obvious bulge in my pants. I gently massaged her breast through her bra as she took of her shirt, and ran her hand through my hair, scratching my scalp with her nails. I was so fucking hard; I couldn't stand it any more.

Apparently she noticed too, because she reached down and unzipped my pants, and reached to lightly rub me through my boxers. I bent my head down and buried my head in between her shoulder and neck, because I knew I was about to scream out of pleasure. Her tiny soft hand felt so good against me, I can't even describe it.

"Nessie…" I moaned, I reached down and grabbed her hand, "We have to stop,"

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she pulled her hand away and looked up at me.

"No, no. You were amazing, but, some body is at the door." I smiled.

"Doesn't matter,"

"It could be important; they've been ringing for a while now." I chuckled as I heard another urgent ring. "Besides, if we continued, would you think we could have stopped? Would you like for our first time to be a sex crazed fling? I don't know about you but I don't want to just have sex with you, Nessie, I want to make love to you."

I looked at her, and she blushed furiously, a single tear escaping her eye. "Now why are you crying?" I bent down and kissed it away.

She pulled my face in for another kiss and said, "You're so sweet and thoughtful. I love you."

"Love you too, now I really need to go to the bathroom, if you don't mind,"

"Oh, right, sorry," She hopped up from underneath me, fixed her shirt, and went over to get the door.

I grabbed my shirt, and went to the washroom to relieve myself.

After I came back out, I walked into the living room and saw Alice and Nessie in deep conversation, and Jasper slumped off on the chair, flipping through the TV. When Alice spotted me, she hopped up and put her hands on her waist. "Jacob! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I have barely enough time to go shopping."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If you're talking about the beach trip, then I am completely innocent because Emmett and I just thought of it yesterday."

She just huffed and sat back down.

As the weekend edged closer, the girls were all busy with shopping for new beach clothes, and I somehow found time to rent us all rooms in a five star hotel near the beach.

It was now Friday afternoon, and Jasper, Emmett and I were loading up the cars with the million bags that were somehow needed.

Just as we finished packing up, Chris pulled in front of the house and he and Angela popped out of the car. "Hey guys," He called out.

Just then, the girls came out of the house, and I saw Chris do a double take. Here we go. "Wow, is that Rosalie Van Der Woodsen?" his eyes bulging out.

"Chris!" Angela punched his chest. He immediately looked down and backed up against the car. Although Angela was something like half a foot shorter then him, it seemed like she was about to kill. "How do you know this lady?"

We all just stood there starring at Chris who stuttered. "I don't - she's just an actress, I mean… a really famous one. You probably know her too… I just remember her from the couple of movies we watched…"

"Okay…" She replied, still eyeing him. She turned away walked up to Nessie and hugged her tightly, "I missed you so much."

All the guys let out uneasy laughs, as the girls introduced Rosalie to Angela, and Emmett walked over to wrap a protective arm around Rosalie.

We planned to take only two cars, Emmett and Rosalie rode with Nessie and I and Jasper and Alice were to ride with Chris and Angela. We all pilled into the cars and took of to Santa Barbara.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! right now i'm seeing may be another chapter, and then an epilogue .. may beeee, all depends, if your reviews want me to do something else with the story, bring it on, i will be happy to continue, if not, there will only be a couple of more chapters ..

:D

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. i know right? finally, she updates, yea, i know, feel free to mentally kill me. But yea, i'm really sory for the long wait guys. life was being a bitch. But i'm finally back and ready to update again. happy dance, yay. no? okay fine. anyways. i have a nice long juicy lemony chapter for you guys, so that by the end you wouldn't want to kill me any more. :P**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Finally

**NPOV**

After a long eventless ride to Santa Barbara, we finally made it at the hotel by ten at night, and we all piled out of our cars. We started to unload the suitcases out of the trunks.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, it's almost eleven, ever heard of sleeping?" Alice replied.

"Sleeping?" Emmett looked as if she suggested that we eat our toes. "Come on, the night has just started!"

"Yeah, come on, we can hit a club or something." Jake said, "After all, we only have three more days left here, and we have to use our time wisely, not spending it all on sleeping."

"Okay fine." Alice said, "But, tomorrow is my day, and we're all going shopping, after that, we must to go to the beach."

All the men groaned at the thought of being in a mall, and all the girls nodded their head in agreement.

"Sounds good," Jake said, "How about we all check in and meet back downstairs in thirty minutes?"

We all trudged inside, carrying our bags, and Jake walked up to the receptionist. As soon as she looked up at him, she smiled sluttishly and batted her eyelashes at him. His back was facing me so I couldn't see his expression.

She gave him some papers for him to fill in, and made sure to lean in so half her breasts were shown to the whole world. _Disgusting_. She was flirting with my boyfriend.

I angrily made my way to the table, and made a show of grabbing Jake's biceps and pouting my lips as he looked down. "Jakey, what's taking you so long?"

"I was just filling in the forms, sweetie," He turned back to his papers.

I looked over at the whore, as she looked me up and down then rolled her eyes, ignoring me as if I was Jake's little sister and turning back to him and giving him the room keys.

I quickly pulled him around and dragged him back a few steps. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jake asked, as if he didn't even notice anything.

"What's wrong? She was practically undressing you with her eyes,"

He chuckled, "Really?" I glare at him, "I didn't even notice, because I wouldn't even think of having anyone besides you undressing me," He leans down to kiss me and whispers against my lips, "And you're pretty sexy when you're angry."

He pulls back and starts walking back to out friends. I turn my head slightly to smirk at the staring slut and catch up with Jake. I knew that was kind of bitchy for me, but that's what Jake made me do, I actually felt like I would kill anyone who dared look at him that way.

Jake and I walked back to the group and he handed everyone their room keys, "Alright, all our rooms are beside each other on the thirtieth floor, lets go,"

We all headed over to the elevators and piled in. Once we made it to the highest floor, I noticed that there were only four rooms.

"Sweet, we got the whole floor to ourselves." Emmett grinned. But what hotel would only have four rooms on a floor?

"Yea, but we got to hurry up if we want to make it to a club before the sunrises." Jake says, and leads me over to the elevators and we made our way to the highest floor.

As the door opened, we all piled out and I looked around. Only to find us standing in a big hallway that was illuminated by faint white lights that were so smooth, they made me want to sleep. I looked down the hall and saw it curve in each end, with only two doors in view.

"There are two more doors on the other side," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"It's so big…" I replied.

Jacob chuckled, and I shivered as his cool breath brushed my neck, "Wait until you see the inside," He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me over to the door on our left side, opening the door with the key.

We walked in and to say it big would be an understatement. The foyer by itself was about the size of my bedroom at home. I walked further into the apartment and I was mesmerized by how something in a hotel suit could look so homey.

"Jake, how much did you pay for this? And all four suits? It must've cost a fortune or something"

He chuckled at my reaction, "Not much really, but don't worry about it."

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the party." He carried both our bags down the hall and into the bedroom.

I followed him inside, and suddenly my lower stomach began to flutter as I remembered that we were going to be sleeping together in the same bed. I mean its not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, but its been a long time since then, and the sexual tension between us has grown drastically. I didn't know if I could control myself tonight, and just the thought of it made me want to rub my thighs together to get some form of friction.

"Okay, so, we've got about fifteen minutes before we should head down to meet the others." Jake said as he got out some clothes.

"Alright, I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed." I grabbed my stuff and headed over to the washroom to take a nice cold shower and clear my thoughts.

After I washed my hair and rinsed it thoroughly, shaved and dried myself, I put on a mini dress that Alice had bought for me a while ago and insisted that I would need it sometime.

Technically, it was barely a piece of strapless fabric that wrapped my bodice, attached to a mini skirt that barely covered half my thighs. Good thing I wasn't too self conscious about my body because it was kind of embarrassing.

But we were going to a club after all, so I guess it was acceptable. I stepped out of the washroom but Jake wasn't there. He was probably out in the living room to give me some privacy. I grabbed a small clutch and stuffed my phone and room key in it. I made my way out the bedroom to find Jake, and spotted him across the living room, gazing out the window. As soon as he heard me step into the room, he turned around and his eyes widened at my choice of wear this evening.

As my eyes roamed his muscular body, I noticed he was wearing very sexy black slacks, with a baby blue button down shirt, with a few buttons undone at the top of his beautiful chest, that looked like it was begging me to rip it off.

I realized he was also staring at my body, and blushed when he turned around fully to walk towards me with determination.

He held my face in his hands gently and muttered, "You look stunning," before leaning down and kissing me ever so passionately. It was like the fire in me from earlier was coming back out and I hurried my hands into his thick black hair, to try and bring us closer.

After a few minutes if making out, my hands were up his shirt and I was about to take it off, but he pulled back for us to be able to breath for a few seconds.

I gasped out a breath I didn't even know j was holding and relished in the feeling of him nuzzling my neck.

"Uhh, Jake we have to get down stairs," I said, finally remembering that our friends were already waiting downstairs for us. But I made no move to get away from him, he was literally hypnotizing me with his soft openmouthed kisses.

"Kay." he mumbles, but also made no effort to pull away.

Suddenly I heard the loud banging on the door and Alice's high voice "You guys better stop having sex now, or I'm coming in," she warned.

I jumped up in surprise, and Jake caught my waist, muttering something about how annoying Alice can be.

I just giggled and we walked out to join them.

Jake, Alice and I made our way down the elevator and into the front of the hotel, where everyone was waiting. We piled into the cars again, and then headed into the general direction of the heart of the city.

"So, where are we headed?" Chris asked, he was the one driving.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure," We looked ahead at the guys in the car in front of us, driven by Emmett. "I don't think Emmett knows where he is also, so we'll just keep wandering, until we find something interesting." He chuckled.

We drove around for a while until we came up to a club that had a long line, and people seemed generally excited and eager to get inside, so we decided it was good enough, and got in line.

It went by surprisingly fast, and we finally made inside the little place. It wasn't very big, and it was packed, and I could already smell of body odor and alcohol mixed in the air.

When we got there, Emmett and Rosalie immediately ran off to the dance floor, not wanting to waste any time. Jasper and Chris went over to the bar to get some drinks. The rest of us, trudged through the hyper bodies, and found an empty booth.

Alice and Angela started planning out the schedule for tomorrow, and Alice already had her black berry out, searching for the best Malls in Santa Barbara.

Just then, Chris and Jasper came back with bottles of stuff I've never heard of before; I wasn't much of an alcoholic person, obviously.

"Hey, what're you guys doing sitting over here?" Jasper yelled over the blaring music. "We've got to go shake some ass." He pulled Alice out, and they both walked off to the dance floor, immediately followed, by Chris and Angela.

I immediately looked away, knowing that Jacob was about to ask me to dance with him. But, knowing my amazing graceful dancing skills, not, I knew I wouldn't last two second before falling down, face first.

Sure enough, I felt him turn towards me, "Hey Ness, lets go dance,"

I turned to look at him with a dreadful expression, "Jake, you've never seen me dance before. But I'm sure you know I can't even walk in a straight line."

"Come on, this night is supposed to be fun."

"Not if I fall on my ass every two seconds."

"I won't ever let go of you or let you fall." I had to look the other way in order to keep my composure. "Come on, please?" He held my chin so I was forced to stare at his deep black eyes and pouting expression. He looked like such a kid.

After a few seconds. I gave in, "Ugh, your so bad at that," I kissed his pout away.

"But it works every time. Come on," He got out of the seat, and pulled me up with him.

"Fine," I said, cling to his arm for dear life. "But only one song." I demanded.

"Whatever you say."

We ended up on the dance floor for the rest of the night. The first song blended into the second, then fifth, then I lost count. But Jacob stuck to his word, and never let go of me the whole time. He was always touching me in some way. Whether his arms were around my waste, or just my shoulders, he was always there.

It was actually kind of fun, after the first few minutes of awkward moving, Jake and mine bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and we continued grinding up against each other for the rest of the night.

Occasionally, all of us met back at the booth, and had a few drinks. Correction, the girls and I had a few drinks; the boys couldn't stop, and were as drunk as hell as the night came to an end.

I didn't know what time it was exactly, but I was sure it was a couple of hours past midnight. I plopped down on my seat tired, and we all agreed that it was finally time to go when Jacob started groping Rosalie, thinking she was me, and they all had a good laugh from that. Although I didn't see any humor in that, I just shut up because I knew he wasn't conscious of his actions.

Alice, Rose, Angela and I all pushed the boys out the door, and back to our cars. I got into the driver's seat of Jake's car, and Alice drove the other one, and we were finally headed back to the hotel. I wished every one good night, and then opened the door to Jake's and mine suite so that we could finally get some rest. I kicked off my heels, and it felt so good to free my feet finally, I almost moaned at the feeling when I started rubbing the soreness out.

I looked up, and noticed Jacob was still in his drunken mood, and he was waltzing around, bumping into things. "Come on big boy, we don't want you setting this hotel on fire now," I giggled quietly then went up to grab his arm, and led him back to our room.

He muttered something incoherent in disagreement as I tried to push him toward the bed, but he was so tired, I didn't even have too much effort into it. As soon as he collapsed onto the bed, his eyes were closed and was about to fall into a deep slumber.

Trying not to think anything of it, I hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt, and slid it off his arms. I hesitated for one second, then I unbuckled his pants too and slid them off his body so he would be a little comfortable. Oh god, it was a complete understatement to just say that he looked every so sexy right now. Ah, Nessie, Shut up.

I deliberately turned away, and walked over to get my clothes from my bag. I went to the washroom, and changed my dress into a much more comforting pajama set; a pair of shorts and a tank top. Innocent enough right?

Besides, what was I think about? Jacob was snoring in his sleep by now.

I stepped outside the washroom, and walked back to the bed where I saw Jacob sleeping there looking naive, and childlike, with his arms and legs spread out every where. I didn't even know where I was going to fit, because he was waking up most of the space…

I tried to slide in next to him, but that didn't work. I would have to snuggle up to him or something. I picked up his arm, and slid under it, trying desperately not to wake him up. But just as I put my head on the pillow, he stirred and his eyes opened up. Revealing some deep black eyes, which that I couldn't help but stare into. "Argh, Nessie?"

I blushed as he came back to reality and took in our situation.

His eyes trailed down my body. Pausing for a second to stare at the exposed skin where my top had ridden up, and down to my legs. "Oh shit, you look so fucking sexy."

Oh my god. Coming from my boyfriend who was currently only in boxers, in bed beside me? I couldn't help the sudden rush of flutters that reached the pit of my stomach and down to between my legs.

But I guess he was still not himself, and the alcohol was still running fresh in his body.

"Um-" I started, but he suddenly looked back up and captured my lips in a passionate lip lock.

I was about to pull back, seeing as we were practically only in our underwear, but who was I to protest?

He pulled back to let me breath after a few minutes, but continued down the path of my throat. "Ugh, Nessie, why have we waited so long?" he moaned against my throat.

My heart sped up faster, if that was even possible, as I registered what his husky, sexy voice had just said. I didn't even bother to reply to him, as it wouldn't have even been logical words.

His mouth continued to nibble on my neck where he knew I liked it most, and his hands had already found their way under my shirt, but were hesitating above my waist, as if asking for permission. He knew I had no bra on, so he I knew he wouldn't want to do anything against my will; drunken state or not.

"Ugh, Jake, please…" I begged, pulling is hands up to my already perked up breasts. As soon as he touched me it felt like all the walls had come down, and I really wanted to be with him… that way. I was ready more than I ever will be.

His hands felt like fire, and I couldn't help the wetness that pooled in my underwear, I blushed, embarrassed. But thankfully, he didn't notice, he was to busy pulling up my shirt. As soon as I was half naked, his gaze seemed to be glued to my chest, and he didn't seem too able of his actions; it looked like his body was taking over now. He leaned down and began kissing both of my breasts like he was worshiping them and my neck flew backwards in pleasure as he began to lick and suck on them. I bit my lip as a moan escaped my mouth. He continued his ministrations, it felt like heaven, but my center was aching for some attention, and I almost came right there when he shifted and I felt his hardened shaft rubbing up against my upper thigh.

"Ughhh... Jacob, please!" I groaned in impatience.

"What is it? What do you want?" He teased me.

"I… I need you," I almost growled, what else did he want me to say?

"Say it," He demanded in a sexy voice, I couldn't deny him anything.

"Oh, godamnit! Please, Jacob, I need you to fuck me!"

"Oh… fuck, I love when you talk like that…" As fast as lightning, he'd bent down to take off my shorts, and soaked up panties along with them. I groaned in frustration, as he was going way too slowly for my licking. As soon as I was naked, I turned us both over so that I was straddling his legs, and slid of his boxers. As soon as they were off, little Jake popped out, all hard and big, I had to bite my tongue in order to not widen my eyes.

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled. I smiled mischievously, taking his hard length into both my hands. "Unghh…" I heard him groan, and clench the sheets in his hands. Trying not to think about it, I bent down and lightly kissed the tip of his head. He groaned in pleasure, so I took that as a cue to continue. I began to suck on his dick, and take in as much of him as I possibly could, wrapping my fingers around the bottom where my mouth couldn't reach. "Oh SHIT!"

Suddenly, he stopped me, pulling me up by my shoulders. I didn't know why. By the sounds he was making, I thought I was doing pretty good. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling my face redden ten different shades.

"What are you talking about? That was the best I've ever gotten. Fuck… just your touch does things to me, I can't even understand." Jake said.

"But why…"

"I don't want it to be like that with us, I want to be in you. Now."

His word brought the tension back in my hot, burning center, and he flipped us over so that he was in between my legs. My eyes rolled back in pleasure as I finally felt him against me. Oh, god. He was right; I didn't even know it was possible to feel like this.

He finally thrust in me, all the way in; I had to hold back a scream because his size was so big. "Oh, fuck, you're so tight."

He pulled back slightly, then thrust back in, then again. He definitely knew what he was doing, because I didn't even know if I could last any longer.

"Ahhh, J… Jake, harder…" I couldn't even talk any more after that, because I couldn't find my brain; Just a mixture of moans and groans from both of us.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, "ugh, Jacob… I'm…"

"Yea, baby, come for me," His sweet, sexy, silky voice was just about what sent me over the border. It was like my whole body had just evaporated, and I was left with this wonderful sensation. I felt his warm liquid also release through me, and my own slipping out between our thighs.

Jesus. I have done it with other guys a couple of times before, but I don't think I have ever experienced sex until just now. Jacob was just that good.

He collapsed beside me, and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. "God, Nessie, that was…"

"Wonderful? Sensational? The best?"

"Fuck yea, I don't know how I lasted this long."

I just giggled, not finding the energy to do anything other than that. I was pretty sure the sun was about to rise, because it was pretty late at night, and I was as tired as hell, now that I thought about it, but it was mostly all clouded by the aftermath of what had just happened. I just laid me head gently on Jacob's chest and let the dreams take me in.

* * *

Oooooo...

how was it? good? bad? i should just go jump of a cliff?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyyy. i know this chapter is kinda short again. but i was busy all week.. blame it on school.. and this is all i got to writing, and didn't have much more tim to write what is in my head, so i kinda split it in half so that you guys wouldn't be waiting too long again. But there is still more.. the next chapter is still in Jacobs pov. because it just feels better from his. and yea .. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**JPOV**

**OH NO.. **

I mentally groaned as I realized I was starting to wake up. But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay like this forever, whatever this was. I wasn't conscious enough to know where I was, but I knew I didn't want to ever move, because I was as relaxed as ever. And not just that, but I felt so heavenly, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I didn't want to move. Or wake up at all for that matter. But I could already feel my brain waking up and stretching and I could already feel my body begin to start working also. Godamnit. Can't anyone just rest in peace?

Now I couldn't go back to my peaceful, Nessie filled dreams. But all I could do was keep my eyes shut closed, and cherish in the moment. Nessie's arms were wrapped up around my waist, and her head resting gently on my chest. My arms were also embracing her tightly, and I held onto her for life. It was like I couldn't even live without her anymore.

I wrapped us up more tightly together, as a slight twinge throbbed in my head, and I cringed, remembering all the drinking from last night and the drunken state I was in. That led to me remember what had happened last night after we went to the club. I don't even have a clue what happened in the last hours, and how we had gotten home, but suddenly I was stirring in bed. And seeing Nessie right there in her sleeping attire, I couldn't help it. All the lust I had for her that had been pilled up all those months we've been together.

Wow. It had been the best thing I have ever experienced, and I couldn't hold my self back any more. The whole night was so pleasurable. I didn't think she'd, as they'd called it, go down on me, but god, was it the hottest thing I've ever seen. And that's not the half of it; feeling her mouth on me was about to make me release in two seconds, and I didn't even think that was possible. But she was just that sexy and she didn't even know it. This turned me on even further.

I don't even know what had gotten in me, but now that I think back, I realized I was a bit harsh with her. Had she even wanted this? I was being such an idiot and just started devouring her like an animal. What kind of man was I? I started to regret what I had done. Not the part of having sensational sex with Nessie. But how I had acted last night. It was nauseating that I had the courage to do that. I just started it, just like that. Without even taking her permission. She was probably not going o forgive me. What is she wasn't ready? I could have done something. I could have hurt her, why was I so fucking stupid?

Then as I continued to think about yesterday night, a thought crossed my mind. We didn't even use a fucking condom! Shit. Oh god. Why do I have to be so dim-witted? After all these months we've been together, she's now going to leave like the bag of trash I was. And there was no doubt about it. Why would she even forgive me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't even notice that Nessie had woken up. She was lightly drawing circles on my chest and looking up at me happily. As soon as my eyes found hers, she smiled widely and brought her head up to kiss me softly. "Good morning,"

"Morning." I mumbled against her lips. God, she tasted so amazing. But how can I even think about this after I had done.

She pulled pack and looked at me intently, "You look thoughtful today. Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Yes. I'm a sick bastard. "No, everything's fine," not. How do I bring this up? It was pretty important, and I know she'd want to talk about it sooner than later.

Her frowned and looked at me knowingly. "Please tell me what's bothering you". She reached up and kneaded her fingers through my forehead which was also starting to crumple up.

I reached up to crease her cheek, "Last night…" I didn't know what to say. Do you regret it? Was I too hard? I'm sorry?

She saw me struggle for words, and finished for me. Smiling she said, "It was amazing. Really, thank you." her smile didn't seem to falter.

What was wrong? It's like she was hypnotized or something. She should be mad at me. "No, you don't understand." I sat up in bed, making her get up as well. She brought the covers up to cover herself, and sat next to me; a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry," I stuttered, looking away.

"What are you talking about? Jake-"

"Don't act like that." I snapped, immediately regretting it because she flinched back. "Don't act like you're okay with it." I added trying to lower my voice. "I was stupid, okay? I didn't mean to… make you do anything, or force you into it, when you didn't want to." Ugh. Why was it so hard to talk to her now? And I couldn't even seem to look at her face.

"Jacob, look at me!" She grabbed my face, and I was forced to look into her intense eyes. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but last I checked; having sex was a two person thing. And I was as much a part of it as you. To tell you the truth, I've wanted it ages ago; I was just waiting for the right time, because I wanted our first time to be special."

"But that's just it! I was acting like a fucking animal, and you don't deserve that." I got out of bed, grabbed my boxers and stuffed my legs into them. I walked over to the window. "You wanted your special romantic night. Not a fucked up drunk dude who thought he could just get his way just because he was fucking horny and drunk."

"Jacob, it wasn't like that to me. The whole night was just full of love and affection from the both of us. It was the best. And I don't regret any second of it." She was suddenly walking up behind me.

I turned around to face her, and she was wearing a silky bath robe. I looked into her eyes; all I could see was love and adoration, and nothing else. No regret or hatred. And I knew she was telling the truth. I decided to believe her. May be I was just overreacting?

I cradled her beautiful face in my hands gently and looked at her. "I truly am sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you or push you into something you didn't want." She opened her mouth to say something, but I kept going. "I promise it will never happen again. And I'll make it up to you, if it takes forever. I just hope you'll forgive me."

"Jacob, I was never mad at you."

"Please, just humor me."

She smiled, leaning into rest our foreheads together. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you," I was finally able to breath properly.

"Now, may I please get my proper good morning kiss?"

I grinned. "Gladly." I bent down, capturing her lips passionately.

After a couple of minutes I remembered there was another point to my out burst. I groaned. Couldn't anything just be normal for a few seconds? I pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Nessie asked.

"How could I be so stupid?" I tried to move but Nessie held my arms tightly. "We forgot to use a fucking condom!" Nessie let out a sudden snicker, "What? This isn't time for laughing Nessie."

"Oh Jake, you're so cute. Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She giggled.

I breathed out another sigh of relief, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, of course, I started it a month ago."

I stared at her. I couldn't have a better woman in my life than the one in front of me right now. I don't know what in the world I had done to deserve her.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you,"

"I love you more…"

"Impossible." I bent down for another kiss, but she leaned her head back.

"What now?" I asked, what was wrong with this morning.

"Morning breath, need to brush my teeth first." She smiled innocently.

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "Are you serious?" she nodded. "I don't see anything wrong,"

"I'm not kidding Jacob. Let me go," she squeaked, as I tried for another one.

"Not a chance in hell." I walked us both into the washroom, and tried not to think about what had just happened. I will spend how ever long it took, worshiping her so she would forgive me.

* * *

**So tell me what you think.. did he over react? i didn't really know how this chapter will go, and im slightly worried about it, so review and tell me some thoughts.**

**Also, last update, i only got like, 4 reviews .. was it? but i know there are wayy more people are reading ... so dont be lazy to click that button.. its right there .. -no preasure though, im just trying to get feedback, even if its just a 'u suck' ;)**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **


End file.
